Raging
by Thebookclub
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes était un soldat, avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Reese Guerin était une pilote, avant que tout ne foute le camp. Cherchant tous deux à se faire une place dans un monde qui ne veut pas vraiment d'eux, ils vont devoir apprendre à s'accepter eux-même et à s'adapter aux changements. BuckyxOC éventuel, inclusion d'Agents Of SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

Ce premier chapitre est mon chapitre test, qu'on se le dise. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis une éternité, et j'ai attendu le _finale_ d'Agents of SHIELD pour pouvoir corriger mes erreurs. Cela dit, pour ceux qui ont vu Captain America: Civil War et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la fin (c'est à dire hier il me semble), je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se passera bien après ces deux référentiels. Pour ceux qui n'ont vu ni l'un ni l'autre, **SPOILERS**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était presque dix heures tapantes, selon la montre de Reese Guerin. Le tarmac était presque vide, si ce n'était pour les deux Atlas Cheetah de l'armée de l'air sud-africaine, froids et laissés à l'abandon, et le jet démilitarisé de la jeune femme, chaud et prêt à partir.

Aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt partie, se dit-elle en admirant les plaines et les pics des toits de Johannesburg à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle n'avait jamais le temps de visiter les pays dans lesquels on l'envoyait, peu importe ce que croyaient les gens sur les pilotes et leur capacité à traverser le globe en toute facilité. La plupart de ses voyages finissaient en prises de vue du tarmac, et avec un peu de chance, un lever ou un coucher de soleil en prime. Elle aurait bien aimé faire un safari, voir un match de rugby ou rencontrer Mandela... Bon, pour ça il lui aurait fallu en plus un voyage dans le temps. Mais l'idée était là. Là, elle se contenterait une fois encore d'une photo et d'une bonne bouffée d'air frais, avant de repartir.

Encore fallait il pour cela que le paquet arrive.

En tant que pilote indépendante, Reese pouvait se permettre de ne pas trop s'en faire pour la cargaison qu'elle transportait, qu'elle soit matérielle ou humaine. Le plus souvent, des pièces importantes à apporter de toute urgence à l'autre bout de la planète, ou des scientifiques peu fortunés attendus à la conférence de leur vie. Des avions plus ou moins gros, selon les besoins. Ce jour-là, il s'agissait d'un jet de taille moyenne, contenant jusqu'à 20 personnes ou un container plein. Rapide et léger, voilà ce qu'était le contrat.

Il s'agissait toujours d'affaires légales, bien sûr. Elle ne souhaitait pas tremper dans les embrouilles, la tranquillité de vie et d'esprit étaient un luxe bien trop important à ses yeux. La cargaison était donc « réglo », mais pour une fois, il s'agissait d'un chargement un peu spécial.

Le copilote arriva et lui fit signe, suivi par l'équipe de militaires qu'elle était chargé d'amener de Johannesburg à Phoenix. Une dizaine de soldats, ou ce qui y ressemblait en tout cas, dont deux portant une espèce de glacière noire. Sourires aux lèvres, ambiance bon enfant, ils la saluèrent gaiement, certains avec des haussements de sourcil éloquents, des petits sifflets. Joueuse, elle applaudit et leur fit signe de monter à bord. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir été passé dans un sèche linge à pleine puissance, mais aucun ne semblait blessé. Les douze heures de vol seraient plus calmes, pensa-t-elle en grimpant dans le cockpit sous les yeux blasés de son copilote. Lui aussi avait l'air d'une loque. Elle ne compterait pas sur lui pour tenir les commandes le temps d'un petit somme, pas cette fois.

« Bonjour, Matthew Peters, je suis votre copilote aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix morne.

‒ Reese Guerin. Dure journée ?

‒ J'ai vu pire. »

Il lui lança un regard entendu, et elle put y lire TOP SECRET en grosses lettres rouges lumineuses. Pas de questions donc. Sans un mot de plus, elle enclencha les moteurs et quelques mètres de piste plus tard, ils étaient dans les airs.

Une fois l'avion stabilisé, elle passa en commande automatique et sortit de sous son siège un petit calepin et un crayon, et nota l'heure du décollage et l'altitude à heures fixes. Peters lui lança un œil curieux, puis sourit vaguement.

« C'est ça, l'organisation de la retraite, pour un pilote freelance ?

‒ On fait ce qu'on peut pour ne rien oublier. Les jobs au lance-pierre, c'est toute une stratégie, répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête amusé.

‒ Et ça paye bien ? Sans vouloir être indiscret...

‒ Quand son client peut se permettre les services d'un pilote et louer un avion, je ne vous cache pas que la rémunération est plutôt agréable. Vous par contre, vous n'allez pas me rapporter grand chose.

‒ Pas assez de rendement au poids ? Blagua-t-il.

‒ Les organismes civils payent mieux que les militaires, voilà tout... »

Elle s'excusa un instant pour se servir un café, puis décida que finalement, elle préférait tout aussi bien faire une sieste. Peters n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire pour ce qui était des commandes, alors elle alla se faufiler sur une couchette, dans le couloir menant au reste de l'habitacle, seule et au calme. Elle programma sa montre pour sonner une heure plus tard et ferma les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à trouver le sommeil, une violente secousse la remit sur ses pieds en moins de deux, et elle se précipita dans le cockpit. Peters était en train de se battre avec les commandes, tremblant et en sueur.

« Je suis redescendu pour voir où on en était, et d'un coup l'avion a commencé à vibrer, expliqua-t-il les dents serrées.

‒ OK, ne lâchez pas les commandes, on va essayer de remonter au plus haut possible le plus vite possible...

‒ Je vous ai appelé, vous étiez dans le coma ou quoi ?!

‒ Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez assez bête pour faire chuter un semi-supersonique à 8km d'altitude en troposphère ! Allez dire à vos hommes de s'accrocher, ça ne va pas aller mieux ! »

Elle s'assit et boucla sa ceinture, puis attrapa les leviers et entreprit d'effectuer les manœuvres pour élever l'appareil, tandis que Peters disparaissait dans l'avion, laissant la porte du cockpit ouverte. Elle entendit les autres passagers demander, plus ou moins inquiets, ce qui se passait avec l'avion.

Reese sentit ses mains moitir sur le le levier de commandes, et la sueur perler sur son visage. Le radioaltimètre indiqua dix kilomètres au dessus du sol, et elle lâcha un petit soupir : Il avait passé le pire en pénétrant dans la tropopause, mais les courants jets faisaient tanguer l'appareil.

Plusieurs cris retentirent soudain dans l'habitacle, suivis d'un crash et de hurlements affolés et douloureux. Elle sursauta.

« Peters ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Peters ?! »

Celui-ci tomba sur le chambranle de la porte, l'air terrorisé.

« Aidez-moi ! »

Elle le regarda tomber en morceaux, comme mangé par des gravats noirs et de la cendre, et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'une épaisse fumée noire pénétra dans le cockpit, bloquant sa vision et envahissant ses poumons. Paralysée, elle resserra sa prise sur le levier et toussa, et cracha aussi fort que possible, mais la fumée semblait avoir une volonté propre, celle de se glisser dans ses narines et sa bouche, et de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses organes. Elle cligna des yeux, et l'air était juste assez clair pour qu'elle voit son corps se transformer, comme Peters, en un gros bloc de granite noir.

« Non ! N... Oh m...Dieu... »

Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire d'autre quand la terrible fumée eut finit de la couvrir. Elle entendit, faiblement, les alarmes hurlantes dans l'avion tandis que l'avion piquait, puis plus rien.

* * *

« C'est pas très fun de tourner en rond, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Daisy Johnson eut droit à un regard vide et un haussement de sourcil, avant que son interlocuteur ne se remette à frapper dans le punching ball d'un seul poing. Après plusieurs semaines de semi-silence, elle en avait l'habitude. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui essayaient de communiquer avec le nouvel hôte de la base « Playground » du S.H.I.E.L.D., mais la plupart du temps, ils se cantonnaient aux civilités d'usage. Il n'était pas bavard. Cela dit, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher, étant donné qu'il était plutôt un « prisonnier en liberté » qu'un vrai agent.

Mais pour quelqu'un qui avait assassiné des dizaines de personnes au cours des dernières décennies, James Buchanan « Bucky » Barnes ne s'en sortait pas trop mal ici.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre à rester sans rien faire, répondit-il finalement en attrapant le sac de sable pour l'arrêter de balancer.

‒ Quoi, vous avez déjà fait le tour de tout ce que Fitz vous a filé à regarder ? Votre culture ne sera vraiment acceptable que lorsque vous aurez fini les dix saisons de Friends, vous le savez ? »

Elle blaguait. Bien sûr qu'elle blaguait. Elle et quelques autres agents étaient suffisamment détendus autour de lui pour se permettre de le considérer comme un être humain normal.

Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient qu'eux avaient le pouvoir de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« Je n'ai jamais été très cinéma. Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse la place ?

‒ Non, non euh, je suis juste passée pour vous dire que... Enfin, vous êtes attendu là-haut.

‒ C'est aujourd'hui ?

‒ Je pense, oui. Mais je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer ! On a tous exprimé notre avis sur votre venue et les dernières semaines, et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que quiconque soit en désaccord avec votre présence ici, alors...

‒ Fitz sursaute. À chaque fois que je le croise.

‒ Fitz est...Fitz. »

Bucky fit un sourire maigre et débanda sa main, hochant la tête.

« Merci de me prévenir.

‒ Pas de quoi. »

Il prit une douche rapide, enfila T-Shirt noir sur pantalon noir, attacha ses cheveux en catogan et fit son possible pour rester calme et inexpressif en allant vers le bureau du directeur pour recevoir sa sentence.

Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il se trouvait réfugié dans le Playground, à l'écart du monde et des détracteurs et des chasseurs de tête. À la demande des Avengers ‒ et plus particulièrement Steve Rogers ‒ , il avait été placé sous la surveillance à couvert de Phil Coulson et de ses équipes d'agents, et il n'avait _absolument rien_ fait depuis. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait et ne voulait pas non plus faire partie de l'équipe de super-héros de son vieil ami, car trop de rancoeurs planaient encore et, il fallait l'avouer, le monde n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner tous ses péchés. Ce n'était pas non plus le cachot, mais il avait espéré pouvoir être utile rapidement. Au lieu de ça, seules les séances d'entraînement en solo et les heures de réhabilitation psychologiques remplissaient son planning journalier. Aujourd'hui était quitte ou double : Il pourrait reprendre du service comme être enfermé dans une cellule.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau du directeur, et au lieu du typique « entrez » de Phil Coulson, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant l'agent May. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il entre. Il leva les yeux vers le mur du fond sur lequel était affichée, en deux mètres sur trois, le visage de Captain America. Pas Steve, son ami, celui qui soupirait lorsqu'il lui tendait la boîte à thé, trop haute pour lui à l'époque, celui qui lui donnait des coups de poing dans l'épaule pour le faire taire sur la « poupée qu'il avait fait danser la veille ». Son ami Steve était enterré très loin sous les couches de responsabilité et de devoir du héros et leader des Avengers. Il se permit tout de même un demi-sourire et un « Salut, Buck », puis reprit son masque de fermeté. Le directeur Coulson, lui, était plus détendu malgré sa raideur habituelle le concernant. Il se plaça en face du directeur, les mains nouées dans son dos, les pieds légèrement écartés dans une position millimétrée et militarisée.

« Sergent Barnes, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne matinée.

‒ Jusque là, Monsieur. » Tout dépendra de ce qui va suivre, bonhomme, s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

‒ Le capitaine Rogers et moi avons longtemps discuté sur votre réhabilitation, et bien qu'en désaccord sur beaucoup de points... » Il leva les yeux vers l'écran dans le dos de Barnes et dans ses yeux flottait une petite lueur amusée, « ...Nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que vous garder au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D était dans votre meilleur intérêt. Bien évidemment, cela dépend également de vous, et je comprendrais vos réticences quant à notre organisation, vu votre passé. Sachez aussi que vous êtes, à compté de ce moment, un agent en bonne et due forme, voué à effectuer diverses missions au sein de nos équipes. Je ne vous garantis pas les plus délicates, mais vous n'aurez plus à réduire à néant notre effectif de sacs de sable. La question est de savoir si vous voulez de ce travail, et si vous vous sentez suffisamment investi. »

Agent. Missions. Investi. Cela sonnait bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé devoir subir à cause de ses dernières décennies de tueries et de tromperies.

« Buck, tu te sens capable de replonger là dedans ? On ne te forcera à rien, mon vieux. »

La voix du capitaine avait repris quelque chose de Steve, et il s'attendait presque à se retourner pour découvrir le petit homme pâle aux yeux incendiaires qui lui venait souvent en rêves, la nuit. Il se tourna légèrement, les mains dans le dos, et il laissa le jeune homme fougueux des années quarante faire surface dans un sourire.

« L'engagement, c'est tout ce que je connais, Steve. Alors ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne affaire.

‒ Dans ce cas, ne tardons pas à conclure ça, reprit Coulson en posant sur la table un portefeuille en cuir noir et une pile de feuilles sous un stylo.

‒ Tu fais le bon choix, Bucky. Tu peux faire confiance à Coulson, je lui confierai ma vie.

‒ Pas d'arme de poing ? Remarqua Barnes en rangeant le portefeuille du badge dans sa poche.

‒ Je pense que vous aurez assez de cette arme-là, répondit le directeur avec espièglerie en pointant le bras de métal du doigt. Je m'y connais. »

Il signa, non sans jeter un œil à la main gauche de l'homme, qu'il savait bionique. Le recouvrement épidermique était un travail de Maestro, et il savait que l'équipe tech était en train de créer un prototype pour son propre arme, mais il ne savait pas encore s'il en voudrait ou pas. Il tendit le contrat à Coulson, qui lui serra la main.

« Bienvenue dans nos rangs, Agent Barnes.

‒ Merci, Monsieur. »

Ils allaient se tourner vers Rogers, lorsque Daisy ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Monsieur, on a un problème ! »

Coulson et Rogers échangèrent un regard entendu, puis l'écran devint noir, sans un signe pour Barnes. À la place, une carte du monde et les coordonnées d'un objet volant « S.P.O.084 » s'animèrent, pour s'arrêter au milieu de l'atlantique.

« On a perdu la liaison avec l'équipe de Peters, le signal de détresse a été envoyé même pas trente secondes plus tôt, expliqua rapidement Daisy, en pianotant les doigts de sa main gauche sur la tablette dans ses mains. Voila tout ce qu'on a récupéré de la caméra embarquée dans les lunettes de Peters. »

L'image saccadée et sursautant d'une épaisse fumée noire réduisant une dizaine de soldats en cendres dans l'habitacle d'un avion joua devant eux, puis du flou, et soudain de la lumière, une femme aux commandes qui regarde l'objectif, l'air horrifiée, et dans le brouhaha des cris de douleur, un « Aidez-moi » terrifié. Puis, la fumée noire et les hurlements de la même femme avant le néant. Trente secondes de chaos et de douleur.

« Et merde ! Cracha Coulson entre ses dents serrées.

‒ Les coordonnées GPS sont formelles, mais c'était il y a déjà plus d'une heure, et le temps d'y aller, on n'y sera pas avant au moins six heures, expliqua Daisy.

‒ Prenez un Quinjet et une équipe de secours, je fais mon possible pour dépêcher un escadron de recherche adapté à la catastrophe. Il faut qu'on écarte les autorités qui viendront se présenter. Barnes. »

Il décolla les yeux de l'écran et croisa le regard avec son directeur.

« Préparez-vous. Votre première mission de sauvetage se passera avec Daisy. Décollage dans quinze minutes.

‒ Oui, monsieur, firent les deux nommés en cœur, avant de sortir et de courir vers le hangar.

‒ Qu'est ce que c'était que cette fumée ? Demanda Barnes sans s'essouffler.

‒ C'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'on brise un cristal terrigène Kree, normalement ils sont fait pour transformer les inhumains mais... Sur ceux qui n'ont pas le gène Kree...

‒ Je vois. Kree, hein ? Alien ? Comme toi et Yoyo ?

‒ C'est à peu près ça. »

Elle se posa aux commandes et entra les coordonnées d'arriver, tandis que lui enfilait une veste que lui tendit un réserviste, et qu'un autre rangeait nourriture et produits de premier secours dans les compartiments du Quinjet.

« L'équipe de Peters était censée récupérer une caisse qu'on avait réussi à localiser à Johannesburg, continua-t-elle. Ils avaient fait le plus dur, ils ont repris la caisse à un vendeur sans grande violence, pourtant.

‒ Qu'est ce qui aurait causé ça ? Une mutinerie ? Ou un problème technique ?

‒ C'était pas un de nos avions, alors je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si l'engin avait un souci ou non, mais crois-moi, on n'avait que des bons gars dans cette équipe. Des agents bien plus expérimentés que toi et moi... Enfin, que moi. »

Elle s'efforçait visiblement de ne pas le froisser, sans savoir que rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ne l'aurait blessé. Un homme qui se mettait à terre tout seul ne craignait pas les coups extérieurs. Les réservistes lancèrent un « go ! » et sortirent, et Daisy verrouilla immédiatement la trappe et le cockpit, puis enclencha les gaz.

« Alors la mission c'est quoi, récupérer les cristaux si on le peut ?

‒ Ha, et comment, en plongeant dans l'océan pour récupérer la boite au fond ? »

Barnes la regarda avec des yeux inexpressifs et elle perdit pied un instant.

« Tu veux dire que... Tu pourrais... Tu envisageais vraiment de ? Non, non ! Une équipe de recherche va s'occuper de ça avec des machines et des mini sous-marins et des trucs à la Titanic, enfin c'est comme ça que je me le suis toujours imaginé... Tu comptais vraiment plonger et récupérer ça sous l'eau ?

‒ Pas de cristaux, et visiblement les corps vont être difficiles à récupérer, alors notre mission c'est quoi ? Coupa-t-il, ignorant délibérément son air ahuri.

‒ En théorie, il n'y a pas de survivants, mais si par hasard il y en avait ne serait-ce qu'un... »

Elle le regarda avec éloquence et il comprit. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un possible élu. D'une chance sur un million que dans cet avion se soit trouvé, ignorant et désemparé, un inhumain dormant.

* * *

Du bleu. Du bleu à perte de vue, du bleu et le silence, et l'odeur de sel et le feu du soleil.

Reese n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux. La première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle était sous l'eau, le corps piégé dans un cocon de granite noir, et elle voyait l'épave de son avion couler et les corps se dissoudre au milieu des remous. Elle s'était battue avec elle-même pour sortir de sa camisole rocheuse, et quand finalement tout ce qui en resta fut un buste et une jambe, elle entreprit de nager vers le monde sec, avant que ses poumons n'explosent. Elle n'avait pas vu la fin de son périple, sombrant à nouveau dans les ténèbres avant la bouffée d'air salvatrice. Se croyant finie, se croyant perdue.

La deuxième fois, elle ouvrit les yeux et à la seconde même où le soleil lui fit face, elle inspira et toute l'eau qui avait trouvé logis dans ses poumons décida de se faire la malle. Elle roula sur le côté et vomit, le nez encombré, la panique de ne pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle la prenant par le cœur. Elle tâtonna du dur sous elle, oeilla le morceau d'épave sur lequel elle avait atterri, mais ses yeux devaient la tromper, car tout ce qu'elle voyait était de l'eau, et de l'eau, et de l'eau. Et le soleil qui réagissait avec le sel pour créer un masque de feu sur son visage, et du sang dans la bouche, et oh Seigneur oh pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle si mal au bras ?

La troisième fois qu'elle se résigna à voir, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière et le remous des vagues lui donna envie de vomir. Il paraissait que c'était pire de voir le remous que de le sentir, quand on avait le mal de mer. Elle savait que pour elle, en tout cas, c'était véridique. Elle n'osait plus bouger et l'eau était froide, ses vêtements collés à son corps et son dos trempé, baignant dans la mer, et elle sentait qu'elle avait perdu une chaussure. L'autre était imbibée d'eau et elle aurait aimé avoir la force de l'ôter. _J'aurais ptet' dû acheter des Geox,_ se dit-elle. _La chaussure qui respire ! Et qui ne laisse pas entrer l'eau ! J'aurais eu un pied au sec_. Elle s'imagina son autre chaussure, au fond de l'océan, habitée désormais par une famille de Bernard-l'hermite.

Elle s'imagina des requins. Elle s'imagina Martin Brody sur son radeau de fortune, la regarder se faire déchiqueter par un grand blanc en lui intimant qu'il lui aurait fallu un plus gros bateau. Elle pensa à Peters et son visage ravagé par la fumée, et se demanda pourquoi elle avait survécu. _Et à quoi ça servait, vu là où j'en suis,_ ajouta-t-elle tout haut. _Ptet' que mourir dans le crash aurait été une meilleure fin. J'aurais jamais imaginé finir bouffée par un requin. Enfin, j'aurais jamais imaginé que ça_ pouvait arriver _un jour. Ou alors séchée comme une tranche de bacon vieille de trois jours sur un bout de rafiot. Au moins les mouches viendraient pas me bouffer, mais les poiscailles..._

Tout cela bien sûr elle pensa l'avoir dit tout haut et aussi clairement qu'un présentateur radio, mais ils n'étaient en réalité que des petits sons sans consonnes, car ses lèvres étaient trop sèches et douloureuses pour les bouger correctement. Bouger les yeux aussi était douloureux, alors elle les ferma pour la quatrième fois et se dit qu'elle ne les ouvrirait plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pleurer, en pensant à ses parents, à ses proches et à toutes ces villes qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle visiterait finalement. Elle aurait voulu piquer une crise comme une gamine de quatre ans dans une allée de jouets au supermarché, mais elle n'avait pas la force de faire de grands gestes, et elle préférait mourir sur sa planche de pacotille. Elle avait suffisamment de force pour hurler, cela dit, et elle hurla, les lèvres à peine ouvertes, et frappa du poing sur son ventre, sa cuisse, sur son radeau. Et quand elle n'eut finalement plus la force de hurler non plus, elle resta immobile en attendant que la mort la prenne.

Elle y était presque, elle le sentait, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de partir en paix. Le soleil avait décidé de la rôtir avant le grand final, et la chaleur était aussi forte qu'un sèche cheveux en pleine figure.

Le soleil faisait le même _bruit_ qu'un sèche cheveux dans la figure.

Alors, brisant ses promesses de mort aveugle et paisible, elle ouvrit les yeux pour la quatrième fois et observa avec une curiosité passive le gigantesque homme de métal qui tombait du ciel.

* * *

« On arrive sur position, Barnes ! J'amorce la descente... »

James Barnes reboucha la bouteille d'eau dans sa main et la reposa dans le bac à ses pieds, puis alla se rasseoir à la place du copilote, scannant l'immense marée de bleu sous le jet. Cela faisait bientôt sept heures qu'ils étaient partis, et le soleil se coucherait dans deux heures. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas bien longtemps pour trouver quoi que ce soit.

« Les données géographiques sont précises ? Demanda-t-il en observant l'eau.

‒ à un kilomètre près, et on arrive tout juste sur zone, mais la mer est calme alors l'avion ne devrait pas avoir dérivé trop loin...

‒ On ne trouvera pas l'avion, il est déjà englouti. Il faut qu'on trouve un remous, une tâche dans tout ce bleu...

‒ Comme ça ? Coupa-t-elle en pointant du doigt un petit point noir.

‒ Exactement. »

Ils volèrent jusque là, et aussi distincte qu'une punaise sur un mur blanc, le pilote de la vidéo était là, flottante sur l'eau avec un bras sur le ventre et les jambes écartées, le visage en sang et une chaussure en moins.

« Barnes, stationnez l'avion, je desc... Hé ! »

Daisy n'eut pas le temps de se lever de son siège, que Bucky avait déjà déroulé la corde noire de la bobine au plafond de l'appareil, et actionné l'ouverture de la trappe à ses pieds. Il passa sa main humaine et son pied dans deux triangles soudés au treuil.

« Stabilise l'avion et quand je l'ai, remonte-nous !

‒ Vous êtes resté inoccupé bien trop longtemps ! Blagua-t-elle en enclenchant la stabilisation.

‒ Tu n'as pas idée. » Il appuya sur le dérouleur et se laissa tomber par la trappe, descendant rapidement à l'aide de la bobine.

Il avait les yeux braqués sur elle et se demanda si elle était morte, ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle entrouvre finalement les yeux, un air fatigué mais aussi exaspérée sur le visage. Il connaissait cet air-là. C'était le même que celui qu'il se lançait dans le reflet de la vitre de sa chambre cryogénique, à chaque réveil. _T'es encore en vie, toi ? Tu pourrais pas juste caner, et on en parle plus ?_ Puis elle sembla retrouver une étincelle de conscience et finalement un peu d'espoir, et lorsqu'il arriva sur elle, bras métallique tendu, elle poussa une exclamation derrière des dents fermées et, comme si le sol sous elle s'était effondré, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau d'un coup. Bucky poussa un juron, et les pieds en avant, il lâcha la corde et plongea lui aussi pour pouvoir la récupérer. Son oreillette grésilla au contact de l'eau, il la retira d'un geste, puis attrapa la jeune femme par le thorax pour la remonter. Ils percèrent la surface et il attrapa le treuil à la volée, trouva le triangle avec son pied, et à l'aide de son bras bionique, il plaqua la jeune femme contre lui pour remonter, malgré les gémissements qu'elle arrivait à pousser. Tu es blessée, j'ai compris, mais là on n'a pas le choix, pensa-t-il en pénétrant de nouveau dans le Quinjet. La trappe sous lui se ferma et il posa enfin pied par terre, et aussitôt amena la rescapée sur le lit de fortune qu'on réservait aux blessés. Daisy le poussa gentiment hors de son chemin et se connecta immédiatement à l'équipe médicale au sol pour effectuer les manœuvres de premier secours. Prétextant la pudeur, il la laissa couper les vêtements mouillées de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir dans le siège du pilote, désactivant la stabilisation pour rentrer à la base. Elle entendait sa partenaire du jour essayer de rassurer la rescapée, tandis que l'agent Simmons lui ordonnait de « palper les membres pour tout signe de gonflement ». Au bout d'une demie-heure, elle revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et soupira.

« Elle est en vie. Elle est en vie et à part un bras cassé et une déshydratation extrême, j'imagine qu'elle va bien. »

Bucky comprit très clairement le sous-entendu et hocha la tête.

« Elle est inhumaine ?

‒ Elle est inhumaine. »

* * *

Reese se réveilla au son fracassant d'une porte qui claque, et sursauta. Ses yeux embrumés discernèrent une seule porte dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et ce n'était qu'une vitre coulissante. Elle avait sans doute simplement rêvé.

Le bip monotone du cardiogramme indiquait qu'elle était en vie, et cela malgré tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était réveillée. À présent, elle était au sec, et la lumière était tamisée, et sa peau n'était pas un masque salé et irritant. Elle n'avait plus mal au bras, mais à vrai dire elle n'avait plus mal nulle part, plus aucune sensation. Jetant un regard à son bras, elle s'entendit lâcher un petit ricanement devant la perfusion de fentanyl et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle était et comment elle avait atterri là, mais la drogue faisait suffisamment effet pour qu'elle s'en foute complètement.

Mais elle avait soif, cela dit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas bu ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé seule au milieu de l'Atlantique ? Et puis dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu. Il devait bien y avoir de l'eau quelque part, se dit-elle en relevant la tête et elle passa en revue la pièce. Et en effet, il y en avait, là sur la tablette, à peine plus loin qu'une longueur de bras, un verre qui l'attendait à moitié plein. Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attraper. Avec précaution, elle glissa tout à gauche du lit et pria pour ne pas basculer, puis tendit le bras pour attraper le verre. Il lui aurait fallu un deuxième avant-bras. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que ses bras étaient aussi courts.

« Allez... De l'eau, allez ! » s'énerva-t-elle dents serrées, les doigts tellement tendus qu'elle risquait la crampe. Et juste au moment où elle allait abandonner, la plus étrange des choses se produisit.

Comme un chien ayant vu le postier arriver par la fenêtre, le liquide dans le verre se mouva sur le bord et commença à grimper pour glisser jusqu'à l'extérieur, telle une boule de gelée. Reese sentit sa respiration se couper d'étonnement, et, la main toujours tendue, elle regarda se dérouler la petite chose jusqu'à ce que l'eau effleure la phalange de son majeur. Le contact la sortit de sa transe et elle sursauta, et l'eau tomba à terre en une flaque tout à fait régulière. Elle leva la tête et regarda alentours, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un la pointer du doigt en riant, à côté d'un cameraman et d'un présentateur de gag show gominé. Mais non, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre ou derrière la porte vitrée et l'eau du verre avait bel et bien coulé toute seule. Elle reporta son attention sur la flaque et son reflet dans celle-ci. Cela dit, j'ai toujours soif, se dit-elle.

À peine eut-elle pensé ces mots que la flaque se mouva à nouveau, cette fois-ci décollant du sol en un stalagmite, puis elle roula dans les airs en une boule, jusque devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas...Normal. » constata-t-elle lentement, la voix enrouée. Et à chaque mot, la surface de la boule vibra, comme si le signal verbal la parcourait en ondes. Elle se mit à jeter des « ah » et de « oh » pour évaluer le phénomène, puis une image lui revint en mémoire : La mer, bleue à perte de vue, et elle, flottant au dessus, sur un panneau qu'elle pensait ne pas arriver à voir sous elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu parce qu'il n'y avait _rien_ à voir. Peut-être avait-elle flotter sur la surface comme sa voix flottait sur la boule d'eau, induisant de petites vaguelettes. Peut-être même fallait-il qu'elle se rende à l'évidence que...

« C'est moi qui fait ça. »

L'eau vibra comme pour acquiescer, et un léger « paf » la fit se tourner vers la porte. Une autre masse d'eau s'était écrasée contre la vitre et glissait à présent dans l'interstice pour se faufiler dans la chambre. Reese sortit de son lit, ôta avec précaution l'intraveineuse de son avant-bras, mais laissa la sonde cardiaque sur son doigt de la main droite et marcha lentement vers le centre de la pièce où l'eau venait la rejoindre, comme un chien bien élevé. Elle s'accroupit, ressentant une douleur infime dans le ventre ‒ merci Fentanyl ‒ et avança la main gauche pour caresser la boule d'eau, qui s'était accouplée à celle qui venait du verre. Elle tendit la main, paume vers le haut, et la boule y reposa, vibrante entre ses doigts. Elle lâcha un petit rire, et des papillons secouèrent ses tripes. Drogues douces, que ferais-je sans vous ? Se demanda-t-elle en remuant la main autour du globe, s'attendant à ce qu'il tombe au lieu de flotter comme il le faisait. Elle se releva en tenant l'eau en lévitation dans sa main, et l'admira quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une petit goutte s'écraser sur son front et rouler sur son nez. Elle l'essuya lentement et leva la tête pour voir d'où venait la fuite, et l'air se bloqua dans sa trachée.

Le plafond était recouvert d'eau, de l'eau dont elle ignorait la provenance, de l'eau qui stagnait en une couche épaisse, et descendait le long des murs, et commençait à se tisser comme une toile d'araignée dans les coins. Ça, elle ne pensait pas que ça venait d'elle, et pourtant, elle ne savait pas encore à quel point ses capacités allaient la terrifier. Elle entendit le cardiogramme s'énerver et vit littéralement son cœur paniquer sur les trémolos à l'écran, et la sphère d'eau qui volait tout à l'heure devant elle comme un animal de compagnie explosa soudain, lui tirant un cri et un geste de recul. Elle s'entendit appeler à l'aide, mais sa vision de l'extérieur de la porte était floutée par la quantité d'eau qui s'étirait sur la vitre. Elle entendit le crac du verre et puis, enfin, trois silhouettes apparurent et la porte brisa en morceaux, et l'eau s'enfuit en un feu d'artifice dans la chambre, tournoyant.

« Aidez-moi ! » cria-t-elle tandis que l'eau fouettait ses jambes, tapait contre les murs et les vitres et rebondissait partout dans un brouhaha chaotique. Elle discerna une jeune femme, qui tentait de lui crier quoi faire, mais elle n'entendait rien à part le splash de l'eau et les bips intempestifs du cardiogramme. Elle vit un éclair et un petit homme pointa les appareils à un homme plus grand, qui hocha la tête. Celui ci n'hésita pas une seconde et courut dans la chambre en direction des appareils. Reese n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il faisait, car d'un coup, son corps ne répondit plus et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. _C'est un cauchemar_ , pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle heurta le sol violemment, l'arrière de son crâne rebondissant sur le béton. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle sentit tout son corps se contracter, et fut prise de violentes secousses, tous ses muscles voulant se réveiller et s'agiter, y compris sa langue, et ses jambes, et même son bras endolori. Elle se sentit glisser hors de son contrôle, et toute l'eau du plafond et des murs tomba d'un seul mouvement sur le sol avec fracas. Un corps était apparu dans la fraction de seconde qu'il fallut à l'eau pour atteindre le sol, et elle revit le même éclat brillant de métal que celui de l'hélicoptère. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle sentit l'eau s'agiter autour d'elle, et n'entendit plus rien à part le bruit des gouttes et quelques mots près de son oreille.

« ….Rin si...lmez pas...devoir...ommer...entendez? »

Son dos arqua et elle s'entendit émettre un bruit digne du Grudge, puis elle vit une main. Et le noir.

* * *

« Aaah l'eau, l'eau va, il faut débrancher les appareils, elle va s'électrocuter ! »

Léo Fitz pointa du doigt le cardiogramme affolé et les étincelles qui sortaient déjà des prises derrière le lit, et Bucky hocha la tête et courut aussitôt pour aller les débrancher. Il tira sur les câbles, arrachant la prise du mur, et se tourna au son d'un corps heurtant le sol pour voir la jeune femme convulser sur le sol mouillé. Elle s'arrêta un instant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il vit l'eau se décoller du plafond comme des ballons de fête sans filet. Il glissa sur le sol et la couvrit de son corps, bras de métal en l'air, et il la vit rouler des yeux et convulser de nouveau. Il risqua un œil vers Fitz et Simmons, qui n'osaient pas le rejoindre à cause des projectiles aqueux dans la pièce, et se tourna vers la rescapée pour lui parler.

« Madame Guerin, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous assommer ! Vous m'entendez ? »

Elle s'éleva soudain du sol et un son guttural sortit de sa gorge, alors il prit sa décision. Il lui donna un coup sur le côté du crâne, du plat de la main, et elle tomba inerte, tout comme l'eau qui tournoyait dans la pièce. Il resta quelques secondes la main en l'air, puis tourna la tête vers les deux scientifiques tétanisés.

« Dites-moi que c'était une bonne idée.

‒ C'était...

‒ Ben...

‒ ...Pas une si mauvaise idée, je crois. Simmons ?

‒ On va la remettre sur pied en un rien de temps ! »

Bucky soupira et les aida à remettre la jeune femme sur le lit, puis ils la déplacèrent dans l'une des unité de confinement à disposition, sous le contrôle de deux autres agents. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se sécher et de signaler l'incident, et l'agent Melinda May se présenta à eux dans les dix minutes pour un débriefing. Enfin, un genre de débriefing.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle transforme sa chambre en aquarium ?! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

‒ Eh bien, il semblerait qu'elle ait, comme tous les inhumains jusqu'à maintenant, découvert ses pouvoirs immédiatement à son réveil, commença Simmons.

‒ Oui, continua Fitz, on a récupéré les images de la caméra de sécurité pour voir ce qui s'est passé, et...

‒ Elle a paniqué, finit Bucky. Elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait. »

Derrière eux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Les images montraient et remontraient Reese Guerin, debout dans la salle de réveil, appelant à l'aide les mains sur les oreilles, visiblement terrorisée. May hocha la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

« Barnes, pourquoi étiez-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle soudain et Bucky fut momentanément à court de mots.

‒ C'est ma première mission de sauvetage depuis... 1944, au moins. Je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu, alors je me suis dit que j'irai la voir.

‒ Et on a discuté dans le labo, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende du bruit, intervint Fitz, les bras croisés sur son torse.

‒ Très bien. Je vais en informer Coulson, en attendant, surveillez-la et dès qu'elle se réveille, appelez Daisy. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. En vérité, Bucky était venu voir la jeune femme, mais il était resté avec Fitz pour discuter d'une possible amélioration de sa prothèse de métal. Ça, l'agent May n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, car elle pourrait en tirer de mauvaises conclusions. Tout le monde avait la sale habitude de tirer des conclusions hâtives à son propos, et demander un recouvrement effet seconde-peau sur son bras pourrait le mener tout droit chez le psy de la base pour « haine de soi ».

Il n'était pas non plus bien dans sa peau, certes, mais le prendre avec des pincettes à tout bout de champ n'était pas ce qui allait l'aider.

« Je vais montrer ça à Daisy pendant que les tests sont en cours, annonça Simmons avant de partir elle aussi.

‒ Je devrais aller surveiller la euh...

‒ Laisse, coupa Bucky, je vais y aller. J'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers les salles de confinement. Un ingénieur fit un faux mouvement, et son calepin vint heurter son bras gauche. Le « clang » du métal retentit dans le couloir et l'ingénieur s'immobilisa, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Bucky. Visiblement terrorisé. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, se racla la gorge, et continua son chemin, les dents serrées.

Il y avait des réputations dont on se passerait bien.

* * *

« Peters... »

Bucky leva les yeux vers Reese et la vit ouvrir les yeux. Ses bras tressautèrent contre les liens qui la tenaient attachée au lit. Il alla à côté de la porte et appuya sur le bouton d'appel, puis se rapprocha du lit.

« L'eau... »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ses pupilles cherchèrent de droite à gauche, et le cardiogramme s'affola.

« Madame Guerin, vous êtes saine et sauve, mais il faut que vous vous calmiez, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu douce, mais qui claqua comme un fouet. Il avait besoin de plus d'entraînement.

‒ Peters est mort ? L'équipe... Ils sont morts ?

‒ Votre avion s'est crashé dans l'océan, on vous a récupéré. Il n'y avait plus que vous. »

Le bip du cardiogramme était toujours bruyant, mais la lumière était faible et à part la douleur dans son bras et derrière la tête, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète. Elle était saine et sauve.

Sauf qu'elle se rappela de la petite sphère d'eau flottant dans les airs.

« Je ne voulais pas... Tout à l'heure, l'eau... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

‒ Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous expliquer ça, mais quelqu'un arrive.

‒ Vous êtes vachement rassurant, dis donc. »

Il était peut-être trop tôt pour les missions de sauvetage, finalement, se dit-il. Il était bien trop radical de passer de tueur de sang froid à sauveteur volontaire. Il n'avait pas l'empathie, ni le ton, ni le savoir faire pour ce genre de petites discussions. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas rassurant, parce qu'il n'était pas rassuré non plus.

« C'est vous, l'éclat brillant. »

Il reporta son attention sur elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur sa main gauche, la seule partie de sa prothèse visible sous le shirt à manches longues qu'il portait.

« Pardon ? Fit-il tout de même, ne sachant comment répondre.

‒ Vous êtes celui qui m'a récupérée. Vous étiez dans l'hélicoptère et dans la chambre, n'est-ce-pas ?

‒ ...Je euh... Oui.

‒ Vous êtes super loquace. »

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre mal ou pas, mais elle n'avait pas l'air hostile ou même méchante. Elle avait juste l'air de vouloir se rassurer. D'après ses propres expériences, être attaché à un lit avec des aiguilles dans le corps était loin, très loin d'un week-end idéal.

« Quelqu'un va arriver.

‒ Vous l'avez déjà dit, dit-elle les yeux fixés au plafond, plus pour lui faire remarquer que pour le taquiner.

‒ Le docteur Simmons est très douée...

‒ Je fais voler de l'eau. Par la pensée. C'est bien ce que c'est, je... Je contrôle l'eau. Par la pensée. »

Bucky ne répondit rien, les mains derrière le dos, le regard fixé sur le pied du lit d'appoint.

« Enfin, contrôler est un bien grand mot, hein ? Parce que refaire la scène de la salle de bain du Cercle 2, c'était... C'était pas du contrôle. »

Elle émit un rire nerveux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler ou de pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et Bucky relâcha la respiration qu'il avait bloqué depuis trente secondes. Il alla se placer au fond de la salle de confinement et laissa la place au bord du lit à Simmons et Daisy. Le directeur Coulson entra également. Toute une délégation pour une survivante qui n'était pas membre du SHIELD.

« Mademoiselle Guerin, je suis Phil Coulson, directeur du SHIELD, et voici l'agent Daisy Johnson et le docteur Simmons. Vous avez déjà rencontré l'agent Barnes. »

Elle jeta un œil à Bucky et il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. Mauvaise habitude. Il devrait apprendre à réutiliser son nom.

« Brièvement oui. Après tout, il m'a juste sauvé la vie, répondit-elle avec un léger trémolo dans la voix. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai atterri au SHIELD ? Et puis, ça existe encore, ça ?

‒ Oui, ça existe, assura Coulson avec un demi sourire. Nous vous avons récupéré car l'équipe que vous aviez à bord de votre semi-supersonique était des nôtres. Nous étions votre employeur pour cette mission. Nous estimons vous devoir des réponses, et nous sommes ici pour vous les fournir.

‒ C'était quoi ? Je veux dire, l'avion a eu des turbulences, et j'étais en voie de le redresser, mais ensuite il y a eu cette fumée... On aurait dit qu'elle... Que ça les a mangé. »

Elle vit le visage de Peters partir en lambeaux noirs et cligna des yeux pour chasser ces images. Coulson lança un regard à l'agent Johnson, qui se racla la gorge.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle des cristaux terrigènes. Ils ont été conçus pour amorcer la transformation de toutes les personnes porteuses de gène Kree pour leur donner des capacités inhumaines. Sur un individu non porteur du gène, par contre...

‒ Le cristal se transforme en fumée, pour créer un cocon autour du détenteur du gène, mais sur tout autre personne, la fumée agit comme un parasite et désintègre les tissus, expliqua Simmons de sa petite voix fluette.

‒ Vous avez déjà entendu parler des inhumains, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Coulson, et Reese hocha la tête.

‒ C'est comme ça qu'ils viennent à renaître. Notre équipe avait récupéré une caisse à un marchand d'armes à Johannesburg et devait la ramener ici, mais malheureusement il nous a été impossible de leur déléguer un moyen de transport. Nous avons été obligé de démarcher un pilote civil et privé pour les rapatrier...

‒ Moi, coupa Reese qui avait récupéré une certaine énergie. Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous m'avez impliqué dans une mission à risque, sans me parler de ce que contenait cette boite ?

‒ A posteriori, je regrette profondément de ne pas vous avoir informé plus tôt, mais ces cristaux étaient trop importants, et trop convoités. Vous aurez risqué une attaque, expliqua Coulson.

‒ Attendez, la fumée, elle m'a... J'étais en contact avec avant le crash, alors... Ne me dites pas que... »

Les regards qu'ils lui lancèrent anéantirent le moindre petit espoir d'avoir mal compris ce que tout cela induisait. Elle revit la fumée entrer en elle, et puis l'enveloppe rocheuse sous l'eau, dont elle dut se défaire pour ne pas couler. Un cocon. Détenteur du gène.

 _Inhumain_.

« J-... Je ne... Je ne suis pas un alien ! Je suis née à Seattle, mes parents sont normaux, ma sœur est normale, je... Je ne suis pas... ! »

Le bip jusqu'alors régulier du cardiogramme s'affola, et tous sauf Bucky se lancèrent des regards tendus. Il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la chambre, mais il y en avait partout autre part.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, l'insertion du gène dans votre lignée peut remonter à des siècles, rassura Daisy, ça ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de mauvais.

‒ Vous savez d'où ça vient et comment ça marche, vous pouvez inverser le truc, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Reese chercha du réconfort dans tout le comité d'accueil, mais visiblement personne n'était là pour trouver une solution à son problème. Pire, personne n'avait l'air de penser que c'était un problème.

« Je fais _exploser de l'eau_ par la pensée ! S'écria-t-elle, mais personne ne cilla.

‒ Vous pouvez le contrôler, ce n'est que le début, dit le docteur Simmons.

‒ Et vous ne serez pas seule pour le faire, nous sommes toute une équipe pour vous aider... », ajouta Coulson sans pouvoir finir. Il vit le regard de la jeune femme dans le lit d'appoint se poser sur lui et redouta les mots qui allaient inexorablement sortir de sa bouche.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. J'en veux pas, de vos capacités, de vos gènes mutants, de votre foutue organisation, je veux ma maison, et mon avion, et ma vie ! »

Elle avait crié les derniers mots qui firent écho dans la petite pièce blanche, et les sangles sur les bords du lit claquèrent avec le mouvement violent qu'elle avait fait avec ses bras.

« Il faut que vous compreniez que tant que vous ne contrôlerez pas vos capacités, vous représenterez un danger en dehors de notre base. En dehors même des murs de cette salle...

‒ Et il faut que _vous compreniez_ que je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre ! S'écria-t-elle. _Vous_ m'avez fait ça, bon Dieu de merde, vous avez fait de moi un monstre ! »

Les lèvres de Coulson se réduisirent à deux fines lignes serrées, Daisy soupira, l'air exaspérée, et les autres baissèrent le regard, car visiblement son avis n'était pas isolé. Seul Bucky continua de l'observer, incapable de détourner le regard mais également d'intervenir sans se ridiculiser. Il était les muscles, et ça lui allait très bien. Cela dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rendre compte qu'il avait sous le yeux le pire scénario imaginable pour l'équipe.

« C'est vrai, consentit Coulson. C'est ma faute. J'ai pris la décision de vous engager et j'ai mis votre vie en péril. Je vous ai placé au contact de ce qui a fait de vous ce que vous ne vouliez pas être. Je vais devoir vivre avec une mauvaise décision de plus et je peux vous assurer que la liste est longue, mais vous, est-ce que vous pourriez ? Parce que si l'on vous laisse partir dès cet instant, sachez que vous aurez plus sur la conscience qu'un simple dégât des eaux à la fin de la semaine. »

Le silence plana dans la pièce, et Fitz croisa le regard de Bucky, rongeant le bout de son index, avec un air signifiant « Voilà pourquoi il est le Directeur ».

« Vous croyez que je vais tourner au vinaigre et décimer une ville, c'est ça ? Demanda Reese.

‒ Je crois que vous ne voulez faire de mal à personne, mais que vous avez entre les mains quelque chose qui vous échappe, et qu'on peut vous aider à le contrôler. Libre à vous de l'utiliser ou non lorsque vous l'aurez maîtrisé. »

La jeune femme continuait de fixer le Directeur, et après quelques secondes, Bucky la vit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et se racler la gorge. May fit signe à tout le monde de sortir, et il comprit que toute la situation avait finalement frappé la nouvelle inhumaine comme un coup de marteau sur la tête. Il sortit en dernier, sans bruit, la laissant avec Coulson. Un dernier regard vers elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait finalement ouvert les vannes, les mains jointes sur son ventre, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait pleuré lui aussi, si l'on lui avait annoncé qu'il deviendrait un meurtrier et un monstre. Il l'avait certainement fait lorsque tout lui était revenu en mémoire, caché dans un appartement miteux à Bucharest, recroquevillé sur son matelas. Pleurer d'avoir commis tant d'atrocités était normal, se dit-il. Pleurer de savoir qu'on a le pouvoir de le faire l'était moins.

Coulson sortit finalement, fit signe à May de le suivre, puis se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Daisy m'a fait un débriefing. Très bon boulot pour une première, Agent Barnes. »

Il hocha la tête une fois, mais lui n'était pas persuadé que le sauvetage ait réussi.

* * *

Mes références aux Dents de la Mer et à Geox ne sont pas du placement de produit parce que _Qui porte des Geox_ ?

Je suis positivement incapable de vous dire quand une update se profilera, aussi je vous recommande vivement de "follow" pour recevoir votre petite notification le moment venu.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, et merci aux lecteurs qui se sont abonnés dès le premier chapitre, c'est sympa. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette histoire, mais je tenterai de ne pas la faire durer sur mille chapitres, je déteste ça. Merci à **elodyreader** et **Aglae Smoak** pour leurs mots gentils.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« Rapport et débriefing dans 20 minutes ! »

L'agent Barnes hocha la tête et déposa le sac d'armes et d'équipements au sol, devant le Quinjet. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était officiellement un agent, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il s'était vu attribué un certain nombre de missions. On lui prêtait occasionnellement des armes de poing, mais la plupart n'en nécessitait pas. Personne, y compris lui, n'oublierait qu'il était lui-même une arme.

« Alors, c'était comment, la Birmanie ? »

Il reconnut la voix de Daisy et se tourna, avant de la rejoindre à la sortie du Hangar, en direction des bureaux.

« Chaud. Pas très intéressant.

‒ Tant mieux, je préfère largement le peu de moments où l'on n'est pas en alerte rouge.

‒ Disons que maintenant, tout se passe à couvert. Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus rassurant, ajouta-t-il.

‒ Tu es terriblement pessimiste, remarqua la jeune femme en souriant.

‒ Plutôt réaliste », contredit-il tout en posant les yeux sur les vitres de l'infirmerie devant laquelle ils passaient.

Reese Guerin était assise sur un lit, la bouche tuméfiée, la manche gauche relevée pour qu'une aide soignante lui pose un bandage. La mine sombre, le regard fixé sur le carrelage, l'oeil et l'âme vide. Trois autres lits étaient occupés par des hommes inconscients et il lui sembla ressentir d'ici l'appréhension de l'aide soignante à être si près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Bucky tout en continuant de marcher, ne la lâchant des yeux que lorsqu'ils tournèrent l'angle.

‒ Reese est encore... Enfin elle n'a pas encore compris comment fonctionnent ses pouvoirs. Elle peut se servir de l'eau comme d'une barrière, en rendant sa surface dure comme la pierre. C'est comme ça qu'elle arrivait à flotter sur l'eau quand on l'a retrouvé. Seulement, puisqu'elle ne comprend pas encore comment ça se déclenche, des accidents arrivent.

‒ Des accidents ?

‒ Elle a failli noyer trois agents pendant un exercice en piscine. La surface s'est solidifiée alors qu'ils étaient en dessous. Elle a essayé de plonger pour les aider, mais elle s'est écrasée sur la surface. On a dû l'assommer pour sauver les autres.

‒ Et maintenant, tout le monde a peur d'elle, conclut Bucky avec un soupir.

‒ On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de se méfier, mais j'ai bon espoir de la voir se maîtriser et regagner confiance en elle, dit Daisy tout en ouvrant la porte de l'armurerie. En tout cas, ravie de voir que tu t'en sors bien, Agent Barnes. »

Il pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, puis continua son chemin.

* * *

Un don.

Partie de toi.

Un miracle.

 _Tu as failli tuer trois personnes, bon Dieu de merde !_

Non. Ce sont les risques, ça fait partie de l'entraînement.

 _TROIS PERSONNES. Et maintenant on te regarde comme un monstre !_

Je pourrais être un héros. Je pourrais faire de grandes choses.

 _Et en attendant tu t'es vautrée sur l'eau comme une mouche sur un pare-brise, chapeau l'artiste !_

Je peux le maîtriser, j'en suis capable.

 _Tu n'as jamais rien maîtrisé, ni ta vie, ni tes études, ni même ce foutu avion et maintenant tu es un monstre !_

Non, je suis quelqu'un de bien, je suis quelqu'un de...

 _Monstre monstre monstre monstre monstre MONSTRE MONSTRE MONSTRE MONSTRE MONSTRE MONSTRE..._

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

La pochette de sérum physiologique explosa comme un ballon de baudruche, éclaboussant le bras de Reese au passage. Il lui sembla avoir entendu l'infirmière au loin pousser un petit cri.

« Personne n'a dit que tu en étais un. »

Reese sursauta et tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de mettre brutalement fin au combat entre elle-même et sa conscience.

« Personne n'a besoin de le dire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

‒ Rien de particulier, répondit Bucky d'une voix monotone.

‒ Vous n'êtes toujours pas très loquace. »

L'écho de sa conscience sonnait encore dans ses oreilles, et l'aiguille de la perfusion explosée était toujours dans son bras droit. Elle l'ôta à l'aide de sa main gauche, lentement, puis se leva de son lit d'hôpital pour attraper un coton dans un pot, plus loin. Au passage, son regard se posa de nouveau sur la prothèse de l'agent qui lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois. Il portait un T-Shirt cette fois ci, et elle put constater jusqu'où son bras était actuellement absent.

« Vous êtes le gars dont tout le monde parlait il y a quelques années, non ? L'ami de Captain America?

‒ Ce qu'il en reste, en tout cas, répondit-il avec un petit haussement de sourcils et la trace infime d'un sourire sardonique.

‒ Vous avez l'air de vous en sortir ici, au moins. »

Un couple de scientifiques passa devant les parois vitrées, œillant les hommes dans leurs lits, puis elle, et détournèrent le regard. Elle les suivit des yeux, l'air las. Bucky s'en aperçut et, les yeux fixés sur la vitre lui aussi, il s'efforça de trouver les mots pour réduire la tension et la tristesse dans la pièce.

« Au bout d'un moment, ça passera, finit-il par dire.

‒ Vraiment ? Parce qu'il n'ont pas l'air d'être prêt à me faire des câlins, railla Reese, le coton appuyé contre l'intérieur de son avant bras.

‒ Eux ne changeront pas, c'est sûr. C'est à nous de nous y faire. C'est nous, les anomalies. »

Reese détourna le regard et fixa celui de l'agent Barnes, un mélange de résolution et de chagrin.

« Je pensais savoir qui j'étais et ce que je pouvais et ne pouvais pas faire mais..., commença Reese, maintenant, je suis incapable d'évaluer mes limites. Et pas les bonnes.

‒ Alors ne les évalue pas, soupira Bucky en croisant son regard, ne prends pas en compte tes changements pour te fixer une morale. Pose-toi des barrières à ne pas franchir et coule du béton autour.

‒ Est-ce que ça a marché, pour vous ? »

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit et un homme d'âge mur, muni de lunettes et d'une blouse blanche dotée d'une poche remplie de stylos, entra dans la pièce en saluant Bucky et Reese d'un bonjour tintant. Il lui répondit par un sourire et suivit l'homme jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

« C'est encore en phase d'essai, mais je m'y efforce », répondit-il à Reese avant de disparaître dans le bureau. La plaque indiquait « Dr. Rosenberg, Psychiatre ».

Elle expira un petit « pouf » d'air, tandis que l'ironie de l'échange prenait place dans son cerveau. Elle avait demandé conseil à un ancien assassin centenaire avec l'intérieur du crâne en bouillie. Sans oublier qu'elle lui avait demandé avec énormément de dédain ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à l'infirmerie, lui, le Soldat de l'Hiver, le type qu'on effaçait comme une clé USB à chaque fin de mission.

Et il fallut que ce soit _lui_ qui lui parle de morales et de barrières mentales bétonnées pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait même pas réellement _essayé_ de comprendre ses nouvelles capacités.

 _C'est le crash qui t'a rendu conne comme tes pieds, ou alors tu essayes d'écraser un record ?_

Elle soupira et regarda l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait causé sa crise mineure sur la perfusion de sérum physiologique, puis jeta les bras en l'air et s'avança vers le premier bureau, à la recherche d'un stylo.

* * *

« Vous avez l'air de vous socialiser, c'est bien, c'est une avancée conséquente par rapport à vos premières semaines ici. »

Bucky leva les yeux du bloc notes sur le bureau du psychiatre pour voir l'air plein de malice du vieil homme. Il décroisa ses mains et les frotta sur son Jeans, bien qu'une seule d'entre elle puisse effectivement devenir moite.

« Je m'efforce de parler aux gens avec qui je travaille, mais il y aura toujours un blocage à partir du moment ou les trois quarts de cette base longent les murs quand ils me voient, argumenta Bucky.

‒ Mademoiselle Guerin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir longer les murs. Si seules trois ou quatre personnes dans cette base acceptent de communiquer avec vous, alors très bien. Il faut bien que vous compreniez qu'ici, la plupart des agents ne se connaissent même pas ! Personne ne fait l'effort de se lier avec personne de nos jours, de toute façon. On préfère observer et juger. Le genre de fraternité que vous avez connu dans votre jeunesse n'existe plus tellement.

‒ Vous êtes plutôt pessimiste pour quelqu'un qui est censé me remettre d'aplomb, remarqua Bucky avec un demi-sourire.

‒ Ce que je veux dire, monsieur Barnes, c'est qu'un quart, c'est déjà beaucoup. Dressons une petite liste, voulez vous ? Vous m'avez déjà fait part de vos conversations avec l'agent Johnson, l'agent Fitz, et il me semble que le directeur ne vous évite pas non plus...

‒ C'est mon patron, je ne pense pas que ça compte. Et Fitz sursaute toujours. À part ça, il y a... Mack, principalement parce que je suis toujours dans la salle de sport quand il y vient. Yoyo me parle de temps en temps...

‒ Et Mademoiselle Guerin que vous avez... » le docteur Rosenberg feuilleta ses notes rapidement, « ...Sauvé après un crash d'avion, n'est-ce-pas ?

‒ Elle avait juste besoin de parler à... » _Un autre monstre_ , pensa-t-il, et incapable de trouver un groupe de mots pouvant remplacer cette idée, il préféra se taire.

Le docteur Rosenberg écrivit quelques mots sur son calepin, puis ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur la table d'une main. Après un long silence observateur, il s'exclama enfin :

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, James ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas content de faire des progrès ? Vous avez un travail dans lequel vous excellez, vous avez des relations cordiales avec vos collègues les plus proches, vous rétablissez des réflexes socioculturels... Pourquoi êtes-vous si mal à l'aise avec votre réussite ?

‒ Le moi d'avant était membre d'une équipe à part entière, lâcha finalement Bucky en secouant la tête, il parlait à tout le monde, il était marrant, il savait probablement dire les mots justes quand il le fallait... Moi, je suis... Un homme des cavernes qui vient juste de maîtriser le feu. S'il n'y avait que le fait d'avoir au moins soixante dix ans de plus que tout le monde dans cette base, y compris vous, mais ce n'est pas que ça. Je suis incapable de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux plus de trois secondes.

‒ James, la culpabilité est ce qui vous retient, encore et toujours. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous voir comme une arme ou une relique d'un temps passé. L'ancien vous n'est plus là ? Que le vent l'emporte ! Vous avez la chance de pouvoir recommencer votre vie à partir de presque rien, alors soyez qui vous voulez et arrêtez d'avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de tout le monde. Vous pensez trop. Agissez. »

Que répondre à ça ? Bien sûr, c'était logique, et c'était ce que toute personne normale aurait fait si elle s'était vue accordée une nouvelle vie, huit décennies après avoir perdu la première. Mais il était toujours difficile pour Bucky de s'accorder ce luxe, après avoir détruit autant de vies. Il avait passé un cap le jour où il avait accepté que ce n'était pas lui qui avait _choisi_ de commettre tous ces crimes. De là à tout envoyer paître et se dire, avec un grand sourire, qu'il avait le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait et « Allez tous vous faire foutre, je suis un être repenti, je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît, bordel »... Rosenberg avait l'art et la manière de dire les choses, comme si leur application était simple. Trouve toi un ami, James. Un _autre_ ami. Tout le monde a besoin de gens autour de soi. Sois fier de toi, James, après tout, tu as retrouvé une vie à peu près normale, tu peux te permettre de sourire, de faire des blagues, de sortir boire un verre et de flirter, vis ta vie, James.

Le problème était qu'il avait déjà vécu suffisamment de vies, et qu'il ne se sentait pas la force d'en reconstruire une. Il était bien plus aisé de se laisser emporter par chaque jour sans faire d'effort. Inutile de s'obliger à discuter, à compatir, à ressentir quoi que ce soit. L'armée lui avait appris à analyser, et à agir en conséquence, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il ait appris pendant toutes ces années de vie. Et c'était _assez_. Ça lui suffisait. En tout cas jusqu'à maintenant.

Il finit sa consultation et le docteur le raccompagna à la porte, qu'il ouvrit avant de lui serrer la main droite, comme à son habitude. C'est là qu'ils entendirent le faible tintement de rires dans l'infirmerie, et ils firent quelques pas, poussés par la curiosité, pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Les trois hommes que Reese avait failli noyer étaient réveillés, assis dans leurs lits, et ressentaient visiblement les effets à long terme d'une bonne blague, les épaules tressautant de rire. L'un d'eux s'aperçut de leur présence et souleva d'une main une petite boîte de plastique mou dans laquelle on pouvait très clairement y voir une part de gâteau au chocolat. Celles qu'on vendait à la cantine de la base, celles qui partaient toujours trop vite pour que tout le monde en ait. Bucky constata qu'ils en avaient tous une, et celui du milieu montra un petit post-it jaune sur lequel était écrit « Désolée », ainsi qu'un très mauvais dessin d'un bonhomme malheureux. Signé . Avec un rire à la limite du contrôlable, il présenta la part de gâteau comme un trophée.

« Elle a... Elle a trouvé _trois parts de ce putain de gâteau !_ À six heures du soir ! Ça fait deux mois que j'en ai pas mangé et il faut que je manque de mourir noyé pour avoir du gâteau au chocolat ! S'esclaffa-t-il, entraînant les deux autres dans un nouvel élan de rires.

‒ Tu crois qu'elle a soudoyé le chef ?

‒ Elle a dû menacer de le noyer dans son putain de potage à la con ! Ricana l'autre, et ils rirent de plus belle.

‒ Il le mériterait, il est dégueulasse, ce potage », intervint Rosenberg avec un sourire, et leurs rires s'intensifièrent.

Bucky venait d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Interdit, il analysa la situation : La jeune femme avait probablement décidé de s'excuser en leur offrant les parts de gâteau les plus rares de la base, et ils parlaient à présent d'elle comme d'un petit dernier de fratrie ayant accompli un adorable exploit. Ils l'aimaient bien, c'était ce qui transpirait derrière tout cela. Elle était un danger public, une inhumaine, une menace, et pourtant tout s'était arrangé grâce à trois stupides parts de gâteau au chocolat.

Il remarqua qu'un post-it avec le même message avait été collé à la perfusion qu'elle avait fait exploser. Il croisa le regard de Rosenberg, qui souriait toujours. Il leva un sourcil évocateur et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Bucky comprit où il voulait en venir, et partit après un hochement de tête vers les agents hilares.

Ce n'était pas les post-it ou le stupide gâteau. Elle avait fait un effort. Elle avait fait un pas vers eux. Et lui était resté statique bien trop longtemps.

* * *

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais un environnement moins exposé aux dommages collatéraux, alors...voila ! »

Daisy leva les mains en direction du lac près duquel elle avait conduit Reese, quelques centaines de mètres derrière la base. C'était le milieu du mois d'Avril, et bien que la température soit suffisamment froide pour qu'aucun moustique ne traîne dans les environs, l'humidité ambiante était tout de même à la limite de l'acceptable. Elle jeta un œil sur le paysage boisé et se demanda pour la première fois où elle habitait depuis un mois et demi. Assez loin de toute sorte de civilisation, probablement. Reese hocha la tête, considéra l'étendue du lac et souffla. Il devait faire à peu près deux stades de football. Beaucoup d'eau. Trop d'eau ? Elle avait failli noyer trois personnes dans une piscine standard. Cela dit, Simmons lui avait un jour dit qu'il suffisait d'un grand verre d'eau pour noyer quelqu'un. Elle avait encore énormément de recherches à faire pour comprendre l'élément qu'elle apprenait dorénavant à maîtriser, et Fitz était sa prochaine étape. Pour l'instant, Daisy allait l'aider. Elle, et l'appareil incapacitant qu'ils avaient concocté pour elle, et qu'elle portait sur la peau, sous son T-Shirt. Elle avait demandé un appareil qui la mettrait K.O d'un coup, comme une bonne vieille décharge électrique, mais ils avaient ensuite préféré quelque chose de plus chimique, avec lequel elle ne risquait de perdre ni la vie, ni ses sourcils. Si elle perdait le contrôle, elle n'aurait qu'à presser l'appareil, qui injecterait un somnifère puissant directement près du cœur. Rapide, et sans danger. Sauf si elle tombait sur un champ de mines.

« OK, montre-moi ce que tu as appris pendant ces deux semaines de dur labeur, invita Daisy, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une main sortie tenant une petite caméra tout terrain, pour des raisons scientifiques.

‒ D'accord, j'ai remarqué comme tout le monde que c'était lié à mes émotions, bien évidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir de rapport avec la digestion, ou une merde comme ça...

‒ Guerin.

‒ Désolée. Maintenant que je sais que la colère, la tristesse et la panique sont des éléments déclencheurs, il faut que je trouve comment faire apparaître le phénomène en étant totalement calme. May m'a donné ce bracelet, qui capte actuellement mon rythme cardiaque..., » Elle tapota du doigt le bracelet, qui indiqua soixante quinze battements par minute, « … Et visiblement, je suis dans les bonnes conditions pour l'expérience.

‒ Et tu as une idée de ce que tu recherches ? Je veux dire, expliqua Daisy, quand j'ai eu mes pouvoirs pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti des fourmis, des vibrations dans les bras, les jambes, et j'ai compris plus tard que c'était ma façon à moi de percevoir les fréquences. Toi, tu ressens quoi ?

‒ J'en n'ai foutrement aucune idée pour l'instant, mais on va le savoir. »

Elle remonta les manches de son sweatshirt noir et frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, avant de s'accroupir près de la rive. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de se rappeler la première fois, quand elle avait manipulé le contenu de son verre d'eau rien qu'à la pensée d'avoir soif, et se concentra sur les détails. C'était la seule fois, assez brève d'ailleurs, où elle n'avait pas agi sur le coup de l'émotion. Elle se souvint vouloir attirer l'eau à elle, la manipuler ensuite, la faire réagir au son de sa voix...

« Dis moi que tu fais ça exprès, s'éleva soudain la voix de Daisy, et Reese ouvrit les yeux.

‒ ...Non, mais ne paniquons pas, répondit-elle doucement, les yeux écarquillés devant la forme floue qui sortait à présent du lac, comme un chien tendant le cou, pour s'approcher de la main maintenant tendue de la jeune femme.

‒ Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose de particulier ? »

Elle se concentra sur son corps, pendant que la masse d'eau se détachait du reste du lac pour former une sphère au dessus de la surface. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle la sentit : L'eau dans son propre corps remuait. Elle entendit le grondement caractéristique des remous dans son estomac, et le léger son que produisait le liquide dans son corps lorsqu'il bougeait. Elle ne faisait pas qu'appeler l'eau à elle. Comme deux aimants, les deux sources aspiraient à se rencontrer. C'était pour cela qu'elle pouvait la contrôler, parce que l'eau l'acceptait comme faisant partie d'un tout.

« On est connectés, dit-elle suffisamment fort pour que Daisy l'entende, comme si l'eau faisait partie de moi. L'eau de mon corps réagit à la présence de l'eau à l'extérieur ! »

La sphère vibra, et Reese voulut en voir plus. Daisy émit un son réprobateur, mais elle n'en eut que faire. Elle comprenait enfin le comment du pourquoi, et elle n'était pas prête à lâcher son emprise et s'en aller comme ça. Elle bougea le bras de droite à gauche et comprit que le mouvement influait sur la sphère. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'idée de ce que ce mouvement signifiait pour elle ? Peut-être que si elle joignait les mains et écartait ensuite les bras...

Et comme elle le pensa, elle fit le mouvement et la sphère s'agrandit, créant un trou d'air au milieu. Elle laissa tomber ses bras et l'eau percuta la surface du lac pour y disparaître.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai compris ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Daisy.

‒ C'était... C'était génial, en fait, répondit la jeune femme avec appréhension. Mais vas-y doucement, on ne sait pas encore comment ton pouvoir réagit avec tes émotions...

‒ J'ai compris comment ça apparaît ! J'ai compris ! »

Elle leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, et soudain une énorme masse d'eau se leva du lac plusieurs mètres dans les airs, et retomba comme le ferait une baleine, avec fracas. Le remous créa une vague qui s'éleva vers la rive, prête à les tremper. Daisy avait déjà amené ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais lorsque Reese en fit de même, fermant les yeux par la même occasion, elle entendit un « boum » sourd et rien d'autre. Elle et Daisy ouvrirent les yeux pour voir une fine pellicule d'eau solide s'étendre devant elles comme une paroi de verre. Le remous avait simplement cogné dessus et coulait avec le reste de la paroi aqueuse, pour retourner dans le lac.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, puis Daisy hocha la tête lentement.

« C'était vraiment cool, mais arrêtons nous là pour aujourd'hui, OK ?

‒ OK, très, très OK. »

Reese jeta un œil à son bracelet connecté : quatre vingt dix battements par minute. L'excitation avait causé la dernière vague. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle maîtrise ses émotions.

* * *

« C'est plus impressionnant que prévu. »

Daisy hocha la tête aux mots du Directeur Coulson et s'adossa au bureau, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur l'enregistrement de la prestation de Reese.

« Ce n'est pas rien de contrôler un élément. Si en plus, elle peut jouer avec de l'eau liquide pour la tourner en mur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... C'est plus complexe que mes pouvoirs.

‒ Tu crois pouvoir l'aider à comprendre ses capacités aussi bien que tu l'as fait ? Demanda Melinda May, debout contre la porte.

‒ Honnêtement ? Je ne pense pas être très bonne pédagogue. Je veux dire, j'avais JiaYing et toi pour me guider et m'apprendre à maîtriser mes émotions, mais...

‒ Mais tu avais aussi une raison de le faire, finit Coulson. Tu voulais te servir de tes pouvoirs pour faire le bien, et tu étais déjà un agent du SHIELD , mais Guerin n'a aucune motivation autre que de les faire disparaître et ne plus jamais les utiliser.

‒ Sauf que les réprimer est plus dangereux que de ne pas savoir les utiliser... Et je parle d'expérience, soupira Daisy. Il lui faut quelqu'un de plus compétent que moi, de plus composé.

‒ May ? Demanda Coulson avec un demi-sourire, je crois qu'il n'y aurait personne de mieux placé que toi pour l'entraîner.

‒ Peut-être, mais si elle fait un écart ou qu'elle perd le contrôle, je ne sais pas si elle sera celle qui aura le plus mal. Ne te méprends pas, Phil, je pourrais l'entraîner, mais pas dans cet état. Je serai positivement incapable de la contenir si ça dérape. »

Melinda May n'avait pas l'air enthousiasmé par ses propres propos, mais tous devaient se rendre à l'évidence que même la Cavalerie ne pourrait se battre contre un mur d'eau. Un inhumain pouvait être contenu uniquement par un ou plusieurs autres inhumains, ils l'avaient démontré plus d'une fois. Si Reese était une menace évidente, elle n'aurait certainement pas de remords à la neutraliser, mais là était le problème : La jeune femme n'était pas une menace, juste la victime de circonstances malheureuses qui s'était vue devenir surhumaine du jour au lendemain. Le fait que le SHIELD en était la cause ajoutait un autre poids sur leurs épaules qu'elle n'était pas prête à assumer.

« Il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un de très capable d'entraîner Reese.

‒ Daisy..., menaça May, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

‒ C'est le calme incarné ! Et vous avez bien vu la rapidité avec laquelle il a agi la première fois qu'elle a manifesté ses capacités ! Barnes serait parfait pour ça, insista la jeune femme.

‒ Certes, mais nous ne savons pas s'il sera capable de gérer une personne en plus de lui-même. Ça reste tout de même à creuser. J'irai parler à Rosenberg pour évaluer la possibilité d'en faire le superviseur de Reese, négocia Coulson. En attendant, autant ne pas faire plus d'expériences avec ses pouvoirs. Fitzsimmons avaient dans l'idée de lui inculquer tout ce qu'ils savaient sur l'eau, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Elle doit savoir ce qu'elle manipule, tout comme tu as appris toi-même. »

Daisy hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait encore des heures passées les yeux rivés sur tous les articles qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les ondes et les fréquences, sur les tremblements de terre, sur les battements de cœur et tous les détails concernant le corps humain et sa relation aux fréquences. Elle savait à présent doser son pouvoir selon ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais ça avait demandé beaucoup d'échecs et de douleurs, et heureusement, beaucoup d'aide de la part de ses amis scientifiques. Voler, briser des os, faire battre un cœur à l'arrêt, tout ça n'était qu'une partie de la multitude de tours qu'elle avait appris à faire grâce aux fréquences, et elle espérait que Reese ait la volonté d'en découvrir autant sur ses capacités. Cela étant, si elle ne voulait pas devenir un membre du SHIELD, elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer : Elle avait elle-même quitté le navire à la mort de Lincoln, persuadée qu'elle n'était pas faite pour le métier d'agent, peu importe son passé. Il avait fallu du temps à Daisy pour se rendre compte qu'agent ou non, aider son prochain et protéger les populations étaient sa vocation.

Mais sauver des vies n'était peut-être pas la vocation de tout le monde.

* * *

« Bière ? »

Reese leva les yeux de la télévision et sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son épaule. Elle tendit la main vers la bouteille en verre et soupira d'aise.

« Dieu soit loué. »

Mack rit de son rire grave et vint tomber dans le canapé à côté d'elle, une bière déjà entamée dans sa propre main. La télévision diffusait un épisode de Happy Days, qu'elle regardait d'un œil morne. La télévision n'avait jamais été son truc, mais il n'y avait que peu de choses à faire lorsqu'on était enfermé en quarantaine dans une base secrète. Elle aurait pu s'entraîner, rentabiliser son temps entre quatre murs pour maîtriser ses capacités et pouvoir en finir plus rapidement, mais bien évidemment, alors qu'elle faisait des progrès, Daisy Johnson avait décidé de la lâcher. Par crainte, contrainte ou simplement un manque total d'intérêt, elle n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que tous ses beaux discours sur les inhumains et la nécessité de créer une cohésion était uniquement bons à jeter pour Reese. Elle ne s'était pas cachée pour montrer son mécontentement, et elle était sûre que ses hurlements indignés avaient été entendus au delà des murs du bureau du Directeur Coulson. Mais y aurait-il réellement quelqu'un pour la blâmer ? Sans entraînement, elle n'était vraiment qu'une prisonnière et non une rescapée.

« J'ai appris que Daisy avait décidé de se retirer de ton entraînement, commença Mack, les yeux sympathisants. Mais ne le prend pas personnellement. Tu sais, il y a peu de temps encore, elle était aussi perdue que toi, et même si elle s'est faite aidée par des experts en la matière, elle est encore indécise sur son droit à enseigner et la méthode à appliquer.

‒ Je me fiche de ses raisons. Elle ne veut plus le faire, OK, ça me passe au dessus de la tête... Mais rester enfermée ici sans rien faire ? Je peux pas. Happy Days va me pousser au suicide.

‒ C'est pas si mal ici. On a un Babyfoot, tu sais ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré et il rit. Mack était conscient de l'ennui qu'on pouvait ressentir à ne rien faire dans la base. Il avait vu ses amis enfermés dans les chambres d'isolation, faire les cent pas et tourner en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Le seul bonus de Reese était son droit de voguer dans la base, mais là encore, il y avait peu à faire.

« T'es pilote, non ? Tu sais faire les révisions, mettre tes mains dans le cambouis ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

‒ Je sais, oui, répondit-elle avec sarcasme et il se douta que ces deux mots étaient un euphémisme.

‒ Tu peux toujours aider les mécanos, à l'occasion. Je le faisais avant, mais le boulot d'agent est plus prenant que celui d'ingénieur. »

Reese dévisagea l'homme assis à côté d'elle en buvant d'une traite la moitié de sa bouteille de bière. C'était le genre de type avec lequel on ne voudrait que de bonnes relations. Il était certain que si elle le pouvait, elle se tiendrait pour toujours hors de portée de ses poings et de ses énormes biceps. Et il était ingénieur ? L'habit ne faisait vraiment pas le moine. Il était l'un des rares agents à bord dont le physique ne dévoilait pas le statut. Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, même May avaient leur CV écrit à l'encre rouge sur le front, mais si l'on avait dit à Reese que la casquette principale de Mack était « ingénieur », elle aurait certainement perdu son pari. Pour ce qui était de James Barnes, le bras de métal ne laissait pas la place au doute, malheureusement pour lui. Si elle ne devait se concerter que sur le reste de sa personne, elle n'aurait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu être. Il était imposant, avait une forte carrure, certes, mais il ne se tenait pas trop droit, n'avait pas cet aspect de conformité et de discipline qu'ont les autres militaires. Il était incroyablement silencieux, cela dit. Elle ne comptait plus les moments où elle l'entendait parler sans l'avoir vu arriver au préalable. Ça devait certainement faire partie du pack du Super Espion. D'ailleurs...

Elle se tourna et jeta un œil au reste de la grande salle de repos, et il était là, assis à une table ronde les coudes sur la surface, en face de Fitz, observant la tablette qu'il avait dans les mains. Il devait également être muni d'un radar car au moment où elle fixa ses yeux sur lui, il leva les siens vers elle, juste assez longtemps pour prendre note de sa présence, et il repartit dans la contemplation de la tablette du technicien.

« Et un balai dans le cul..., marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, mais Mack l'avait entendue.

‒ C'est un type bien, précisa-t-il au vu de l'échange visuel. Il parle pas des masses, mais il essaye. Tu le verrais discuter avec le Captain... C'est pas le même homme.

‒ Tu l'as déjà vu toi ? L'un d'entre eux ? Les Avengers ? Demanda Reese après un temps d'attente, les yeux fixés sur la télévision où l'épisode d'Happy Days avait disparu pour laisser place aux nouvelles du jour.

‒ J'ai déjà croisé la route de l'agent Barton, mais tout ce que j'ai jamais vu de Rogers était son image en téléconférence. Ils sont pas mal occupés, tu sais ?

‒ Tu veux dire, à ne plus être des super-héros et à essayer de réformer les... Attends, quoi ? C'est quoi, ça ? »

Mack tourna la tête vers la télévision que Reese regardait à présent avec de grands yeux et les sourcils froncés, et y vit une photo de la même jeune femme, datant visiblement de quelques années plus tôt. Le bulletin d'informations diffusait son visage au dessus d'une banderole jaune sur laquelle, en grosses lettre noires, on pouvait lire « **CRASH DANS L'ATLANTIQUE : AUCUN CORPS RETROUVE JUSQU'A PRESENT** ». Il posa sa bouteille et attrapa la télécommande pour monter le son, et ordonna de sa grosse voix aux plus bruyants de « la fermer ». La présentatrice récitait avec précision son nom et prénom, d'où elle venait, et d'où partait l'avion avant le crash. La banderole changea et défilèrent sous la présentatrice des mots qui firent lever Reese du canapé.

« **Les corps des membres d'un groupe terroriste indépendant s'étant crashé dans l'atlantique n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés. Les passagers ont été vus pour la dernière fois quittant une installation gouvernementale sud-africaine avec le butin d'un vol avec effraction dont la composition est encore inconnue. La boîte noire n'a pas été récupérée dans la carcasse de l'appareil. Le pilote , ainsi que les autres membres sont présumés morts dans l'accident.** »

Le silence le plus religieux s'était fait dans la pièce, et Fitz et Bucky s'étaient approchés pour mieux entendre ce que la présentatrice racontait. Mack entendit Barnes dire à Fitz « Va chercher Coulson, tout de suite. », puis Reese se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit que je suis une terroriste ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit que je suis morte ?!

‒ Reese, on n'est absolument pas au courant non plus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, OK ? Il doit y avoir une explication à...

‒ Elle vient juste de dire que le fait que je sois _morte_ m'évite des poursuites pour _terrorisme_ , Mack ! On me traite d'ennemi de l'État ! » Cria-t-elle en pointant la télévision.

Mack tenta de parler, mais Reese posa ses mains de chaque côté de son crâne, la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression de réalisation.

« Mes parents me croient morte. Ma famille me croit morte-POURQUOI ?! Coulson les a prévenu que vous m'avez trouvé, non ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

‒ Reese...

‒ Vous m'avez dit que c'était une mission de récupération ! Que vous deviez reprendre les cristaux à des marchands d'armes, pas... pas à les _voler_ _au Gouvernement_! »

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et elle n'avait sans doute pas remarqué que certains avaient déjà porté la main à leur arme, mais Bucky l'avait vu, lui. Et à la moindre goutte d'eau volante, SHIELD ou pas, tout pourrait partir en vrille. Il avait les ordres sur le bout de la langue, il avait les mots, mais il fallait qu'ils sortent.

« Reese, c'est sans doute une manœuvre pour nous découvrir, les gens à qui on a repris cette cargaison ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Ne tombe pas dans leur piège, tu es du bon côté de la balance ! Argua Mack d'une voix plus ferme et plus tranchante, sans doute pour la ramener sur Terre.

‒ Je suis déjà un _monstre_ mais ça ne suffit pas, il faut que je sois une criminelle ! » cria Reese, l'esprit d'un sanglot dans la voix, cédant à la panique et à la peur.

Et à ces mots, quelque chose cliqua chez Bucky, et il alla éteindre la télévision, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Mack semblait espérer qu'il lui vienne en aide, et il remarqua que la montagne de muscles avec lequel il s'entraînait avait les mains en l'air en signe de désarmement, et les yeux un peu trop vifs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait faire si elle décidait de craquer. Le soldat s'avança pour être plus près de la jeune femme que Mack, pour lui donner l'occasion de se détendre tout en portant l'attention de Reese sur lui.

« Les infos peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent, tu es vivante. Dans une semaine, tu seras du passé pour tout le monde en dehors de cette base. Tu préfères te montrer maintenant dans ton état, laver ton nom ? N'espère pas qu'ils t'accepteront avec ce que tu sais faire.

‒ Barnes, interjeta Mack, mais il n'arrêta pas.

‒ Choisis. Tu veux être un monstre ? Vas-y. Tu veux qu'on sache que tu es en vie ? Vas-y. Mais tant qu'on te croit morte, tu es hors de danger, et tu ne devrais pas négliger l'importance que ça a, d'être hors de danger. »

Reese, soufflée par la plus longue tirade jamais prononcée devant elle par l'agent Barnes, n'osa pas parler pendant quelques secondes, puis elle reprit sa voix.

« Je veux voir mes parents, et leur expliquer que tout ça, c'est des mensonges !

‒ Et la vérité, elle est mieux ? »

Le ton cassant de Bucky était voulu. Il savait que pour la sécurité de tout le monde, il devait désamorcer la bombe. Mais la gentillesse n'aurait pas marché, par avec son tempérament. Et le soldat calculateur en lui savait que la meilleure façon de démonter une menace, c'était de l'écraser. Alors il prit sur lui et il brisa le peu de confiance qu'elle avait retrouvé en elle-même. Il appuya là où ça faisait mal, sur ses doutes, son dégoût de soi. La méthode n'était pas bien difficile à trouver : Il s'imagina ce qui lui ferait le plus mal à entendre, s'il était à sa place. Et cela avait marché. Elle le regarda avec dégoût et un arrière-goût de trahison.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Elle lui jeta les mots à la figure, puis le poussa de l'épaule pour passer. Elle tapa dans l'épaule gauche, et le bruit du métal résonna. Elle avait dû se faire mal en le poussant de la sorte, mais elle était déjà partie, et la douleur des mots devait être plus forte que celle-là. Mais elle avait réussi à lui mettre en pleine figure ce à quoi il pensait depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Elle n'était pas le seul monstre.

* * *

Encore une fois, je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite, mais elle sera là. Abonnez vous si vous voulez être informés de l'arrivée du petit dernier !


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai mis du temps. Et je suis sûre et certaine que ce sera de plus en plus long, mais espérons, avec de plus en plus de qualité. Merci à tou(te)s pour votre temps et votre soutien.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

« Appel de source anonyme. Bien évidemment. »

May posa le dossier ouvert bien en face de Coulson, assis à son bureau. Celui-ci se pencha dessus, puis leva les yeux vers son agente avec un air las.

« Daisy n'a pas pu l'identifier ?

‒ Pas pour le moment, mais elle est dessus. Ça prendra du temps d'éplucher tous les appels, trouver le bon, et remonter jusqu'à un nom. Mais elle y arrivera, éventuellement. »

Coulson hocha la tête, referma le dossier et lui tendit, et elle le reprit sans rien dire. Cependant, elle ne s'en alla pas. Il le remarqua et se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec les sourcils levés.

« Phil, tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda May avec un ton maternel.

‒ Je n'en suis pas si sûr, confia le Directeur avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suis tellement habitué à dissimuler tous ces secrets qu'au final, j'en ai perdu le discernement. C'était une jeune femme sans histoires, et même s'il s'avère qu'elle est inhumaine, personne d'autre que nous ne savait. J'aurais pu faire autrement, et elle n'aurait pas été obligée de vivre la vie d'un mort, comme moi.

‒ Elle aurait fait du mal autour d'elle, tu as bien fait de privilégier la sécurité des autres. Tu ne peux pas avoir le poids de toutes les conséquences sur tes épaules.

‒ Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas le droit à une vie. Et si on avait été plus humains, on aurait prévenu sa famille, on aurait inventé une histoire. Non, May, je crois vraiment que cette fois, on a merdé. »

Le visage de May resta fermé, mais contrarié. Elle reposa le dossier sur le bureau.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réparable, Phil. »

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit.

Réparable, pensa Coulson, peut-être, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Il fixa son reflet dans l'écran de son ordinateur et contempla un homme mort. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il était, un homme mort. Pas de famille, pas de vie sentimentale, pas de place dans le monde à part celle de directeur. Mais ce qu'il avait, c'était une tombe. Une tombe vide, quelque part près de Washington, avec une pierre à son nom et des dates factices de naissance et de mort et peut-être même une gerbe de fleurs posées par une violoniste qu'il avait connu autrefois. Et puis il avait un certificat de décès et un dossier entier sur les expériences qu'ils avaient effectué pour le ramener à la vie. Voilà ce à quoi il avait condamné Reese Guerin, sans plus de réflexion. Il l'avait condamné à n'être plus qu'un souvenir douloureux pour sa famille, une tombe avec une pierre, et en plus de ça, il devait maintenant vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir sali sa réputation par ses actions irréfléchies.

C'est réparable, pensa-t-il encore, et attrapant le dossier de nouveau, il se promit de mettre fin à cette histoire pour pouvoir laver le nom de la jeune femme, car lui était déjà perdu, mais pas elle.

* * *

Le whisky avait été plus facile à trouver que prévu. Il avait suffit à Reese de passer par dessus le comptoir de la cantine le soir venu, de malmener un peu la serrure du cellier avec un couteau qui traînait, et elle avait pu se servir. Elle s'imaginait trouver des bières, des crackers et de quoi survivre une semaine au moins dans sa chambre sans avoir à sortir, et puis elle était tombée sur les bouteilles de whisky, et elle s'était dit que finalement elle n'aurait besoin que de ça. Elle avait pris deux bouteilles, était remontée dans la pièce qu'on lui avait attribué pour y vivre, et n'en était pas sortie depuis. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais cela faisait bien deux jours et demi. Elle avait été trop ivre pour se rappeler des détails, mais quelqu'un avait pris sur lui de lui déposer à manger devant sa porte, et à présent, quatre plateaux sales étaient empilés par terre, contre le mur. Assise sur le tapis, dos à son lit, la bouteille entre les jambes et la main enroulée autour du goulot, elle regardait la porte d'un œil vide. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur la poignée, mais ses paupières pesaient trois tonnes et la forçaient à cligner des yeux trop souvent pour restée fixée sur un point de fuite. Elle avait réussi à faire jouer de la musique sur la télévision et « Falling Apart » des Monophonics jouait, comme pour narrer sa vie au son d'une guitare.

 _Narrer ma putain de vie merdique, ouais._

Elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et prit une nouvelle gorgée, bien qu'elle n'en avait plus vraiment le besoin. La bouteille fit un clang quand elle la reposa un peu trop fort sur le sol à côté d'elle.

 _J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et d'avoir comme punition de rester enfermée dans ma piaule. Sauf que c'est moi qui m'enferme et que mes parents m'ont pas puni, mes parents me croient morte._

Des pas passèrent près de la porte de sa chambre, et elle se raidit, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

 _Mes parents pensent que je suis morte. Et que je suis une terroriste. Une terroriste morte._

Reese avait regardé les infos plusieurs fois par jour, et comme l'avait prévu l'agent Barnes, son sujet avait fini par être relégué en fond de trame. Pas de news. Pas de boîte noire. Pas de quoi prouver son innocence ou faire avancer l'enquête. Aucun membre de sa famille n'avait été interrogé devant les caméras, et c'était déjà ça de pris. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas supporté de voir la déception dans leurs yeux ou la tristesse et le chagrin marquant leurs visages.

 _Ce connard de Barnes a sans doute raison, il vaut mieux qu'ils me croient morte et qu'ils me haïssent pour un mensonge. Ils m'auraient haï de toute façon._

Elle attrapa le bouchon de la bouteille, et le lança mollement sur les plateaux sales. Le tintement soudain de l'aluminium sur le verre résonna dans la pièce, comme le ding d'une cloche annonçant la fin d'un round sur le ring.

 _J'aurais mieux fait de jamais me barrer. J'aurais mieux fait de pas lâcher prise, comme ça j'aurais pas passé le brevet de pilote, et j'aurais pas piloté ce putain d'avion avec ces putains d'agents et leurs putains de cristaux. Je serais encore normale, pas une foledingue façon Carrie au sang de porc. Ou cette gonzesse dans l'Exorciste._

Elle posa le flanc de la bouteille sur son front et regarda la porte à travers le liquide ambré, les yeux flous de l'alcool, de la fatigue et des larmes qui s'apprêtaient à tomber de ses yeux.

« Non, putain ! » s'exclama-t-elle, rageuse, et elle reposa la bouteille et se saisit d'un bout de sa couverture pour s'essuyer le visage.

À ce moment, elle entendit de nouveau des pas près de sa porte, et vit l'ombre s'arrêter devant un instant. Elle se précipita sur elle et l'ouvrit à la volée, et le jeune homme qui tenait encore le plateau dans ses mains, les genoux fléchis, la fixa d'un air surpris.

« ...Fitz. C'est ça, non ?

‒ Euh, ouais, oui, c'est... Mon nom, répondit-il maladroitement.

‒ Qui t'a demandé de m'apporter ça ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

‒ Moi. Enfin, je veux dire, personne, personne ne m'a demandé de... C'était juste... Puisque tu ne veux pas sortir et que tu ne veux pas qu'on entre...

‒ J'ai jamais dit ça.

‒ La dernière fois que j'ai toqué, tu m'as dit de, d'aller me, enfin...me faire foutre avec un manche à...

‒ Ok, Ok, peut-être, admit-elle en hochant la tête. Désolée », ajouta-t-elle après un temps d'arrêt.

Il secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées, puis posa les yeux sur son plateau, basculant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons. Il finit par lever les yeux de nouveau et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta un instant.

« T'as pleuré ?

‒ Quoi ? Non, démentit-elle.

‒ Tu es saoule, non ?

‒ C'est... Juste, un peu, un petit peu. »

Il décida alors de la pousser du chemin avec son plateau et de rentrer dans sa chambre, et elle tituba en se tenant au chambranle.

« J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais entrer, Fitz. »

Il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et posa le nouveau plateau sur le bureau, puis ramassa les vieux et les rangea, empilant la vaisselle. Il jeta un œil vers la bouteille de whisky vide dans la poubelle et celle qui traînait par terre, entamée, et la prit et la referma.

« Tu dois manger si tu veux reprendre tes esprits, je vais te chercher de l'eau, celle qu'on a dans la salle de bain est potable..., marmonna-t-il en attrapant le verre vide sur le plateau neuf.

‒ Le but du whisky, c'était pas de reprendre mes esprits. »

Encore une fois, il eut envie de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et alla dans la salle de bain. Reese s'assit au fond de son lit, dos au mur, jambes tendues devant elle. Il revint avec le verre et lui tendit, mais voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour le prendre, il finit par le poser sur le plateau, et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau, face à elle. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, dans le silence, puis Fitz parla.

« J'ai la phobie de l'eau. » Reese leva un sourcil vers lui, et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Il y a quelques temps, Jemma... Simmons et moi, on s'est retrouvés coincés dans une cellule de confinement au fond de la mer. On a réussi à s'en sortir mais... Il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène pour deux, et j'ai manqué d'air trop longtemps. J'ai eu du mal à retrouver mes capacités mentales et je n'ai pas encore tout récupéré, et depuis ce temps là, je ne supporte pas les étendues d'eau. Je ne vais jamais voir le lac. Quand j'ai vu ta vidéo, j'ai eu la nausée. »

Reese hocha la tête lentement, s'imaginant confrontée à sa phobie. Elle serait probablement morte d'une crise cardiaque si elle était tombée dans une mer d'araignées. Heureusement pour elle, c'était juste l'Atlantique.

« Mais je me dis que si j'avais eu tes pouvoirs... J'aurais pu nous sortir plus vite de là, et je n'aurais pas eu à... à... » Incapable de trouver les mots, Fitz pointa sa tête d'un doigt hésitant, et laissa sa main retomber. « Et toi, aussi, tu peux faire des choses bien. Tu pourrais aider les gens avec... L'eau. »

Elle était trop saoule pour réfléchir longuement sur son cas de conscience, mais elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. Il n'était pas là pour lui faire la morale, ou pour la juger, ou encore pour laver l'honneur de ses amis qui l'avaient condamné à être morte aux yeux du monde. Il était là pour la réconforter dans sa peur d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle était devenue.

« Vous n'êtes pas des monstres, tu sais, vous êtes... mieux.

‒ J'ai l'impression que tu l'as déjà fait, ce speech, non ? Remarqua Reese au bout d'un moment.

‒ C'est difficile de s'accepter du premier coup. Les seuls inhumains qui n'ont pas eu de crise existentielle dès le début étaient des psychopathes. » Cette réflexion la fit rire, et il sourit lui aussi. « Tu devrais boire, et euh, manger.

‒ Pourquoi je peux rendre l'eau solide sans qu'elle se change en glace ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, et il attrapa le plateau et le posa sur le lit, où il s'assit en indien.

‒ Bonne question. Avec Jemma on a recherché les raisons, mais il faudrait qu'on étudie le phénomène en direct pour être capable de déterminer le fonctionnement. Peut-être que tu créées une réaction chimique qui force les molécules à s'immobiliser, à se lier les unes aux autres sans liberté de mouvement. Tes cellules ont montré que ton propre corps diffuse des espèces de cristaux qui pourraient former une couche protectrice, c'est aussi pour ça que l'eau de ton corps ne sort pas de toi quand tu l'utilises...

‒ Parce que l'eau pourrait sortir de moi ? Comment ?

‒ Tu sais, le corps c'est soixante dix pour cent d'eau, dix pour cent rien que dans le sang, et principalement dans le cœur et le cerveau. Il faut perdre au moins la moitié de ce volume en eau pour souffrir de déshydratation grave, mais techniquement, si tu perds rien que vingt pour cent de sang, tu passes en choc hypovolémique, alors...

‒ Fitz, c'est quoi mon deuxième prénom ? Coupa-t-elle.

‒ Que...Plaît-il ?

‒ Tu sais comment fonctionnent mes cellules et quels genres de cristaux mon corps fabrique, et tu connais sans doute même pas ma date de naissance. C'est barré, comme situation. »

Fitz eut un air grave qui fit rire Reese. Lui se mit à sourire également, car à travers ses lèvres souriantes, elle avait fait passer un bout du gâteau au chocolat qu'il lui avait trouvé à la cantine.

* * *

« Vous n'avez pas l'air en paix, James. »

Bucky leva les yeux du sol et regarda son psychiatre, deux secondes, avant de se détourner de nouveau.

« J'en ai déjà eu l'air ? Demanda-t-il, la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix pas assez forte à son goût.

‒ Bien sûr. Accablé, énervé, perdu, oui, mais jamais nerveux. Quelque chose s'est passé ?

‒ Vous le savez.

‒ Oui. Mais je ne suis pas là pour savoir, je suis là pour écouter. »

Le regard dénué de patience du soldat tira un demi sourire à son aîné.

« Voulez-vous que je vous lance sur le sujet ? Très bien. Le Directeur est venu à moi pour me faire part d'un incident entre Mademoiselle Guerin et vous-même. Un incident lié à la mauvaise surprise qu'à eu ladite à la vue de nouvelles choquantes. Vous me suivez ?

‒ N'importe qui aurait été choqué que le monde entier la croit morte, marmonna Bucky.

‒ Tout comme vous l'avez été, en apprenant votre identité, je présume ?

‒ Oui. Et j'ai mal réagi, et j'aurais bien aimé avoir des explications, mais il a fallu que je me démerde, et je m'en suis sorti parce que je suis...Moi. Mais Guerin...

‒ Mademoiselle Guerin est une jeune femme perturbée, qui doit s'adapter à un nouveau monde, avec l'aide de l'entourage présent dans la base. »

La langue de Bucky claqua. Il savait où il venait en venir. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir la similitude entre Guerin et lui, mais en l'instant présent, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était cette décision qu'il avait prise, celle de la blesser pour éviter un drame, en prenant en considération toutes les conséquences de ses mots. Il connaissait cette fille depuis peu, il avait été celui qui l'avait sauvée, sa première bonne action depuis des décennies, et il se sentait concerné, sinon responsable, de son bien-être. Jusqu'alors, il avait été le flou de métal peu bavard, plus bon que mauvais, estompé dans le paysage pour ne pas être mal interprété, pour ne pas être interprété du tout. Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre position et il l'avait sacrifiée sur l'autel de la sécurité de la base.

« Je l'ai brisée. J'ai assimilé les chances d'un incident et je l'ai anéanti pour la sécurité des autres, dit-il suffisamment bas pour que sa voix ne soit que la vibration de sa corde la plus basse.

‒ James, je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas été dur avec elle, mais... brisée ? Anéantie ? Vous êtes bien trop dur envers vous même, contredit Rosenberg avec un léger secouement de la tête. Mademoiselle Guerin est bien moins fragile que ce que vous la croyez être. Je l'ai vu en privé deux ou trois fois, au cours de sa réhabilitation. C'est une jeune femme avec le potentiel de survie d'un rhinocéros blessé. »

Rosenberg sourit à sa comparaison devant un Bucky indécis. Sa base de données personnelle à propos de Reese ne contenait rien qui laissait paraître une quelconque force majeure. Elle était une victime, une jeune femme perdue, apeurée, prompte aux crises d'angoisse, hystérique. Faible.

Mais elle était restée en vie après un crash d'avion, et elle avait accepté d'être enfermée pour apprivoiser un pouvoir destructeur. Elle s'était blessée en tentant de sauver trois hommes de la noyade. Elle avait tenu tête à Mack. Et elle lui avait dit d'aller se faire foutre, appuyant là où elle savait qu'il aurait mal.

Elle n'était peut-être pas le petit oiseau perdu qu'il avait cru qu'elle serait.

« De mon point de vue, vous avez pris les bonnes décisions, James.

‒ Là est tout le souci, Doc. J'ai pris la décision de blesser quelqu'un, et cette fois-ci, il n'y à personne d'autre à blâmer.

‒ Vous vous sentez coupable ? »

Il leva les sourcils et inspira longuement. Rosenberg prit cela pour un oui. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, jeta un œil à l'heure tardive, puis soupira.

« James, je ne vous ai pas seulement appelé pour cet incident. Le directeur m'a demandé il y a quelques jours si vous seriez apte à prendre un agent novice sous votre aile pour l'entraîner, et je lui ai répondu que oui.

‒ Coulson veut que j'apprenne le métier à un bleu ?

‒ Le directeur Coulson veut que vous inculquiez une discipline à Mademoiselle Guerin. Il vous nomme responsable de son entraînement à la place de l'agent Jonhson. Alors si je peux vous donner un conseil, avant que tout cela ne devienne officiel... Tâchez de régler votre différend avec elle. Il sera bien plus simple pour vous deux de travailler ensemble sans ressentiment. »

Bucky resta de marbre, mais un seul mot faisait écho dans tout son corps, capturant l'essence de tout ce à quoi il pensait à l'instant.

Et merde.

* * *

Melinda May était fatiguée. Fatiguée de courir à droite, à gauche, de jouer au flic avec les agents les plus laxistes, de prendre des décisions à la place de son Directeur, d'avoir trop de responsabilités, alors qu'elle n'était revenue au SHIELD que pour piloter un satané avion. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir à faire toujours plus d'efforts pour parvenir à comprendre le monde tel qu'il était à présent, bizarre, imprévisible, de plus en plus compliqué. Les inhumains, les extra-terrestres, les politiques anti-héros, les faux alibis et les arrières pensées. Elle aspirait à une vie et un travail plus tranquilles, plus faciles. Alors lorsque Daisy la bipa pour faire avancer l'enquête sur la fuite journalistique du crash, elle ne put s'empêcher, pour une fois depuis longtemps, de fermer les yeux et de se permettre un gémissement plein de pitié pour soi. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina enfermée dans une chambre de confinement pour au moins une semaine, et cette perspective était bien loin de lui faire peur ou de la gêner, contrairement à Reese Guerin. Elle se dirigea vers la salle des opérations où Daisy triturait les touches de son clavier sans fil, les pieds négligemment posés sur la console au milieu de la pièce. Mâchouillant les derniers morceaux d'un Donut qui avait laissé énormément de sucre glace sur le haut de son T-Shirt.

« Eh, ça coûte cher, ça, gronda-t-elle et la jeune femme pinça les lèvres en signe d'excuses, avant de retirer ses pieds.

‒ Désolée. J'ai réussi à retracer le parcours de cette info sur le crash, annonça Daisy en avalant la fin de son quatre heures, et apparemment le coup de fil n'était pas donné directement à la chaîne de télévision. En fait, le journaliste de la chaîne a reçu l'info d'un ami, un journaliste local qui vit à Philadelphie, qui a lui même reçu un coup de téléphone d'une femme qui n'a pas voulu donner son nom. Ce qu'on a de bien, c'est que ce même journaliste local se la joue Nixon et enregistre tous les appels de numéros inconnus qu'il reçoit. Ils me transmettent la bande et le numéro dès la clôture de leur journal, dans une demie-heure.

‒ Très bien. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera quelque part, cette fois, soupira May. Je vais chercher Guerin, il serait temps de la dessoûler et de la briefer sur cette histoire...

‒ En fait, Barnes s'en occupe déjà. Avec Fitz. »

Le regard inquisiteur et impatient de l'agent n'avait plus cet effet effrayant sur Daisy Johnson, mais elle se sentit tout de même forcée de ressentir l'urgence du danger que représenterait la colère de Melinda May. Alors elle s'empressa de déblatérer les plateaux repas, la nomination future de l'ex assassin au poste d'officier superviseur de Reese, et l'air profondément concentré avec lequel elle l'avait vu avancer dans les quartiers habités de la base, en direction de sa future élève. May sembla envisager tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer, puis finalement, sa conscience lui intima de lâcher prise. Malgré ce qu'elle pensait de James Barnes, et ce n'était pas reluisant, elle se devait d'avouer qu'il était bel et bien le mieux placé pour ce genre de job. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il leur amènerai Guerin, fraîche et docile, jusqu'à la salle des opérations, mais si elle était consciente et décidée à les écouter sur le fond de l'affaire, alors il remonterait certainement dans son estime.

* * *

On frappa à la porte, et Reese tourna un regard las vers l'ombre qu'elle discernait sous l'interstice. Fitz était partit tout juste une demie-heure avant, avec une fiole de sang pour des analyses. Chose ridicule, car il aurait pu tout aussi bien planter sa seringue dans le bouchon d'une bouteille d'eau de vie, remarqua-t-elle, mais comme il le lui répondit, elle n'était « pas la scientifique dans cette pièce ».

Visiblement, il avait dû oublier un litre ou deux de plus pour la recherche. Elle reposa le livre sur le corps humain qu'il lui avait prêté et soupira.

« C'est ouvert Fitz, cela dit, il va venir un moment où je vais devoir dire non, et ça va être vraiment vexant ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, mais au lieu du jeune intello un peu coincé aux mains agitées, James Barnes se présenta, faisant un pas dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le peu d'humour que Reese avait en réserve se volatilisa, et elle se leva du sol.

Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, et même s'il en était de même pour elle, cela lui fit plaisir de voir le parfait petit soldat craquer sous la pression.

« Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie, et Reese ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire exaspéré.

‒ Et moi qui te prenais pour le type le moins bavard du siècle. »

Bucky leva les sourcils, visiblement loin d'être impressionné par ce coup bas. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et posa les yeux sur le livre, par terre, avant de fixer de nouveau la jeune femme. Il luttait pour ne pas montrer son inconfort, desserrant les poings, gardant un semblant d'attitude détendue. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cela dit, car il aurait préféré courir en ligne droite sous le feu d'une demi-douzaine de mitraillettes. Dieu seul savait pourquoi il se sentait si intimidé par une fille, aussi bien le soldat que le Casanova des temps passées. Il n'y avait pas une seule version de lui pour lequel cela était logique.

Malgré tout, il avait survécu à une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, il devait pouvoir ressortir de cette chambre en entier.

« C'est à propos de notre altercation, il y a quelques jours..., se lança-t-il avec un élan bien vite perdu.

‒ Parce que tu as encore plus de choses à me dire là dessus ? T'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ? Interrompit-elle avec véhémence, et Bucky claqua la langue.

‒ Je suis venu m'expliquer, d'accord ? Ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, c'était juste pour désamorcer la situation.

Alors là mon pote, c'est trop facile, cria la voix dans la tête de Reese, et son visage se contorsionna en une grimace hargneuse. Alors c'était juste ça ? Il s'en lavait les mains aussi facilement, et on passait l'éponge jusqu'à la prochaine dague qu'il lui plantait dans le dos ?

« En te servant de mes doutes et en appuyant là où ça fait mal ? Ça avait l'air vachement honnête !

‒ Je suis justement là pour te dire que non...

‒ Et donc, je fais quoi ? Oh, Reese, sois pas conne, espèce de faiblarde, fais confiance au bonhomme de métal qui te roule dans la boue, il t'a récupéré dans la mer, il est gentil ! C'est ça ?

‒ J'ai fait mon travail le jour de ton crash, tout comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois. Tu ne comprends pas...

‒ Non, je ne pige pas ! Je ne pige absolument pas _pourquoi_ tu peux te repentir sous le signe du devoir, parce qu'aussi naze que ça puisse sonner, tes réflexions m'ont fait mal, Barnes !

‒ Parce que je suis comme ça ! Je _sais_ comment faire du mal, je sais briser quelqu'un si j'en ai besoin, j'ai été _calibré_ de cette façon ! »

Il avait élevé la voix, mais c'était le fond de ses paroles qui réduisit Reese au silence, à nouveau. Elle aurait aimé déverser un flot d'insultes, le faire regretter de l'avoir mis à terre, de l'avoir traité de monstre, mais elle réalisa qu'en plus d'être écrasée par lui à chaque fois qu'il parlait, ses mots avaient la capacité de faire naître en elle une culpabilité aussi virulent que sa pitié. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Barnes, à l'agent, à l'éclair scintillant tombé d'un hélicoptère, au salaud qui avait utilisé ses peurs contre elle, Reese se cognait à un mur d'empathie qu'elle ne pouvait pas franchir. Elle voyait le soldat, conditionné à utiliser toutes les méthodes pour parvenir à achever ses missions. Celui qui n'avait pas d'autre utilité à la parole que celle de réclamer des réponses ‒ et Dieu seul savait que la seule force physique lui facilitait le plus souvent la tâche. Calibré. _Calibré._ Comme un vulgaire pistolet, qu'on huile pour qu'il ne s'enraye pas.

« Je ne le pensais pas. Je m'en fous d'avoir ton pardon, ou d'entrer dans tes bonnes grâces, je voulais juste remettre les compteurs à zéro. Je suis mal placé pour juger qui que ce soit, et tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. »

Il frotta son avant-bras gauche par réflexe. Elle s'était repassée la scène d'une possible dispute pendant trois jours. Rien ne se passait comme ça dans son esprit imbibé de whisky. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte la compassion qu'elle aurait pu ressentir pour l'homme qui, malgré tout, lui avait sauvé la vie. L'homme qui, malgré tout, était un héros de guerre avec énormément de cicatrices. Et qui lui avait dit de se poser des barrières et de couler du béton autour, qui parlait de lui-même comme d'une « anomalie ». Qui avait décidé de lui faire du mal, pour éviter qu'elle noie la dizaine de personnes qui se trouvait dans la salle de repos au moment où elle avait appris qu'elle était à présent une terroriste morte.

« Je comprend pourquoi, finit-elle par lâcher comme si cela lui brûlait la langue, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. À ce moment là, je préfère carrément la décharge électrique, plutôt que ce genre de discours.

‒ J'étais un peu à court d'armes. Et c'est aussi la première fois que je vois Mack paniquer. La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de t'assommer, plutôt que de blesser ton ego.

‒ Tu me cherches, Barnes ? »

Il hésita, puis vit le petit sourire de la jeune femme, et se détendit. Juste un peu. Mieux valait ne pas tarder.

« Je suis ton nouveau superviseur. Ce n'est pas officiel, mais je voulais te le dire en personne. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, j'irai voir Coulson...

‒ Non, ça tombe sous le sens. Je suppose. Apparemment, à part toi, personne n'a l'air d'être capable de me contenir. Mais tes méthodes laissent à désirer. »

Il sourit à son tour, puis posa le regard sur la chambre. Deux bouteilles de Whisky vides, un plateau repas, le lit défait. Il n'était pas encore si tard, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être inquiétée de son hygiène de vie. Il ressentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et décrocha au nom de Daisy. Reese tendit l'oreille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air toujours renfrognée. Il marmonna quelques oui et quelques non, puis raccrocha et soupira.

« Il faut que je t'amène là-haut, on a du nouveau sur ton affaire. J'imagine que tu voudrais être informée de l'avancée du problème, dit-il. Allons-y.

‒ Attends, Barnes... Il me faut dix minutes. »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis la vit se gratter la tête, et prêta finalement attention à son apparence. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis plusieurs jours, et elle n'avait pas non plus passé une tête sous la douche. Elle avait l'air gênée, mais ce genre de détail était loin d'être d'une quelconque importance pour Bucky. Il avait passé des jours et des nuits plein de sang, d'urine et de boue. Être un sniper signifiait parfois ne pas bouger pendant plusieurs heures, et il fallait bien qu'il pisse. Il était devenu complètement insensible à la saleté.

« J'ai pas mal picolé et... Enfin... Je ne voulais pas me servir de l'eau dans cet état. Mais je suis pas encore réellement sobre, alors, si ça ne te dérange pas... »

Elle attrapa quelques vêtements dans l'un des placards de la chambre, un T-Shirt noir et un pantalon noir, et des sous vêtements blancs. Tenues réglementaires du SHIELD. Elle n'avait pas un seul vêtement lui appartenant. Il hocha la tête et s'assit, droit comme un piquet, sur le bord du lit, face à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je reste là, au cas où. »

Elle hocha la tête, et sans plus de cérémonie, entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte sans la claquer.

* * *

Le silence n'était pas confortable.

Les agents May, Johnson, Barnes, ainsi que Reese étaient debout dans la salle des opérations, en attente de l'arrivée de Coulson pour commencer le meeting. Ils étaient peu, et cela était pensé d'avance : Il leur fallait une petite équipe qui se chargerait uniquement de cette affaire, et la logique voulait qu'en plus du binôme ayant sauvé Reese, un superviseur se charge de faire le lien avec le Directeur. Le seul problème de l'équation était que tous étaient plus ou moins remontés contre les autres. Et bien que May et Daisy aient été agréablement surprises de voir Bucky réussir à sortir Reese de sa transe, tout n'était pas encore gagné pour créer une cohésion d'équipe.

Coulson arriva finalement de sa démarche pressée, mais contenue. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fit un hochement de tête et un sourire à Reese, qui lui répondit de même.

« Merci à tous de vous être présentés aussi rapidement. Daisy a récupéré des informations sur la source de la fuite qui a conduit à se fiasco télévisé. Mais avant de nous y mettre, je tiens à vous dire, Guerin, que je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous blesser en cachant votre situation à votre famille. J'ai fait un choix et je l'avoue, avec mon expérience, il me paraissait être le plus judicieux, mais pas le plus compatissant. Je m'en excuse. »

Reese cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait reçu des excuses de la part du patron de l'une des organisations les plus secrètes au monde, pour l'avoir accusé de garder des secrets. Elle se sentit formidablement privilégiée, et complètement stupide. Elle hocha la tête, marmonnant un « merci ».

À côté d'elle, Bucky croisa les bras sur son torse. Les discussions lui donnaient encore un vif sentiment d'inconfort.

« Daisy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Coulson, et la gêne du moment fut oubliée.

‒ J'ai l'enregistrement du coup de téléphone, et si vous pensiez qu'on résoudrait ça vite, je crois que vous pouvez déjà tirer une croix sur vos week-ends. Je vous le passe. »

Elle tripota sa tablette, et appuya sur « play ».

 **« Philadelphia Herald, J'écoute ?**

‒ **Je... Je dois parler à Kevin Weller.**

‒ **On n'a pas de secrétaire, alors vous lui parlez. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

‒ **Il y a eu un crash, il y a quelques jours, un avion qui s'est crashé... Dans l'Atlantique, au départ de Johannesburg...**

‒ **Euh, Madame, les infos internationales, c'est pas moi. Et puis, on est un petit journal, vous êtes sûre que...**

‒ **C'était des terroristes américains, ils ont... Ils ont volé des artefacts extra-terrestres pour les transformer en armes.**

‒ **Quoi ? Attendez, Madame, d'où vous tenez ça ?**

‒ **Trouvez Ahmad Morris, il est journaliste au South African Times. Il connaît tous les d-détails. Euh.. Les coordonnées du crash sont... Euh, latitude moins 3,316018 et longitude moins 14,710693. Il y avait... Onze personnes dans l'avion. Le pilote s'appelait.. R...Reese Guerin.**

‒ **Madame, quel est votre nom ? Cette histoire, c'est... Si je veux l'exploiter, un appel anonyme ne suffira pas...**

‒ **Il... Il dit que ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

‒ **Qui, il ?**

‒ **Contactez Ahmad Morris, il vous donnera les détails.**

‒ **Madame ?... Madame ? »**

La tonalité s'interrompit et Daisy se retourna vers le groupe.

« C'est tout ce qu'on a.

‒ Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, remarqua Barnes, apeurée, même.

‒ Elle a mentionné quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être seule, ajouta Coulson. Daisy ?

‒ J'ai augmenté les sons ambiants, et j'ai bien l'impression d'entendre des chuchotements en arrière-plan, mais ça pourrait aussi être la télévision ou la radio. »

Reese n'osait pas parler. C'était bien loin de ses compétences, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la femme au téléphone. Elle aurait bien voulu la détester, mais Barnes avait raison : Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur.

« C'est tout ? On n'a rien d'autre que cet enregistrement ? Demanda May.

‒ Non, et c'est là que ça se complique. Le numéro de téléphone était facile à tracer, un téléphone fixe dans un quartier en périphérie de Philadelphie. Seulement, lorsque j'ai placé une alerte sur la propriétaire, j'ai appris qu'elle avait été retrouvée morte avant-hier. J'ai contacté la police locale, apparemment, ça date d'il y a plus longtemps.

‒ Suicide ? La culpabilité ? Suggéra Bucky, mais Daisy secoua la tête.

‒ Elle a été tuée. Poignardée, plus précisément. Et mon petit doigt me dit que ce « Il » en est à l'origine. »

Le cœur de Reese prit cent kilos de plus, d'un coup. C'était tout autre chose si la pauvre femme était morte. Le vrai coupable était donc dans la nature ? Ce « Il » inconnu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir contre elle, contre le SHIELD, pour en arriver là ?

« Et elle n'avait pas d'antécédents avec nous, ou n'importe quelle forme de force de l'ordre ?

‒ Non, son casier est vierge. Regardez. Theresa May Adler, soixante-deux ans. Pas d'enfants. Nom de jeune fille...

‒ Nicholson. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Reese, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, elle avait l'air de chercher la réponse à une question qui n'en avait pas. Melinda scruta le nom de la femme dont le permis de conduire était affiché à l'écran, mais Nicholson n'était pas affiché. Pourtant, Reese avait bien prononcer le même nom, au moment même ou Daisy l'avait dit.

« Comment... ? S'étonna Daisy, et Reese pointa un doigt vers l'écran.

‒ Cette femme, c'est ma mère. Ma mère biologique. »

Daisy regarda Reese, puis sa tablette, puis de nouveau la jeune femme, avant de regarder Coulson. Celui-ci, ayant l'air de savoir de quoi Reese parlait, examinait son visage pour tout signe de panique, mais elle restait étrangement stoïque.

« Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais... Vous n'étiez pas...Proches ? Finit par dire Daisy.

‒ Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois dans ma vie. Mes parents sont homosexuels, je suis un bébé éprouvette. Personne ici n'a lu mon dossier ?

‒ J'ai l'impression que Coulson s'est réservé le plaisir, reprocha May.

‒ Attendez, tes parents ne sont pas tes parents ? Répéta Daisy. Mais dans ce cas... Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance que ta.. Que Madame May Adler ait été...

‒ Inhumaine ? Termina Bucky avec, sans se l'avouer, la même pointe de curiosité dans la tête.

‒ J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, trancha Coulson. On va à Philadelphie. Départ dans une heure, tout le monde. »

Reese garda les yeux rivés sur la photo de permis de conduire de sa mère. Seule la main de chair de Bucky sur son épaule la sortit de sa transe.

« Je suis désolé.

‒ ...Moi aussi. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction pour avoir des news à chaque chapitre, étant donné que je poste à un rythme très aléatoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le trajet jusqu'à Philadelphie avait duré moins de trois heures, et Reese aurait pu en déduire le rayon kilométrique dans lequel se trouvait la base, mais à l'heure présente elle n'en avait pas l'envie. L'information traînait dans un coin de sa tête, attendant d'être exploitée, les calculs passaient de temps en temps devant ses yeux, mais le reste du temps, c'était plutôt le visage de Theresa May Adler, la femme du corps de laquelle, vingt-six en plus tôt, elle était sortie, prête à découvrir la vie et à rencontrer sa vraie famille.

Elle, bébé numéro douze, le dernier qu'elle aura jamais mis au monde dû à son âge avancé et à son remariage. Un bébé de trois kilos cent, les joues rosies, la peau fripée, une petite tâche de vin sur le haut de sa petite jambe. Un beau bébé. « Une fin en apothéose », se rappelle-t-elle avoir entendu son père rapporter.

Elle n'avait pu la rencontrer que dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'un anniversaire surprise avait réuni, à sa plus grande joie, sept des douze enfants pour lui offrir bouquets de fleurs et petits colliers de macaronis. Les plus vieux lui racontaient leurs projets professionnels, les petites amies et les premiers enfants. Reese avait apporté un album photo sommaire, contenant une dizaine de clichés d'elle sélectionnés par ses deux papas, et elle avait décoré les pages, si tenté que des lignes hasardeuses et des paillettes aient été son idée d'une décoration. Madame « maman » Adler l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle avait senti son parfum de madame, ses cheveux blonds décolorés et bien coiffés lui avaient titillé le nez.

« Ma petite dernière », qu'elle l'appelait. Et l'espace d'une journée, tous les enfants présents s'étaient sentis entourés de frères et sœurs, et la semaine suivante, à chaque récréation à l'école, Reese avait parlé à la maîtresse de ses « douze frères et sœurs, Karen et les autres », Karen étant la seule sœur avec laquelle elle avait vécu, issue d'une autre mère porteuse.

Et à présent, Madame « maman » Adler était allongée dans un coffre réfrigérant, froide, sans vie, autopsiée. Assassinée. Il était très étrange de penser que quiconque ait voulu tuer une femme qui avait voué son existence à donner la vie. Mais la logique, Reese l'avait compris, ne voulait plus rien dire ces temps-ci. Coulson lui avait demandé si elle voulait voir le corps. Elle avait répondu que non, c'était trop malvenu de la voir, pour la troisième et dernière fois, à la morgue. Visiblement, c'était aussi le choix le plus pratique, et le Directeur avait donc décidé d'y envoyer Daisy et Fitz le lendemain, en tant qu'agents fédéraux, dans le but d'effectuer les prélèvements sanguins qui révéleraient l'inhumanité de Theresa Adler. Coulson et May étaient chargés, pour leur part, d'enquêter directement sur la scène de crime pour y trouver des pistes pour remonter jusqu'au coupable.

Quant à Reese et Barnes, ils étaient de nouveau sur la route dès leur arrivée à Philadelphie, en direction de New York, en voiture. Apparemment, Barnes avait glissé un mot à qui voulait bien entendre que la jeune femme n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre que les vieux vêtements que le SHIELD voulait bien lui trouver, et elle devait avouer que n'avoir aucun effet personnel rendait les choses parfois compliquées, et souvent déprimantes. On lui avait donc donné la permission d'aller chez la jeune femme pour y récupérer quelques babioles, le tout devant rester très sommaire. Bien sûr, ils devaient voyager de nuit, car ni lui, ni elle n'étaient censés se trouver vivants et dehors.

C'était ainsi qu'elle se trouvait à regarder le paysage passer par le carreau de la portière passager, fatiguée mais réveillée. Barnes conduisait le SUV qu'ils avaient loué à un concessionnaire peu regardant des détails, et la radio diffusait de la musique douce, en accord avec l'heure tardive. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant bercer par la voix de James Vincent McMorrow chantant « We don't eat ».

« Toi... Ça va ? Demanda Bucky, main gauche frottant son menton tandis que la droite tenait le volant.

‒ Ha, ça fait des jours et des jours que ça ne va plus, Barnes, commenta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, le front collé sur la vitre. Mais je pige. Je vais bien. Comme je le disais, on n'était pas proches.

‒ Il n'empêche. »

Il sembla vouloir dire autre chose, mais il abandonna, focalisant son regard sur la route. Reese tourna la tête vers lui, un petit rictus moqueur sur le visage.

« T'es vraiment pas habitué à établir les bases d'une conversation, hein ? »

Il pencha la tête à droite, l'air légèrement amusé.

« S'il y avait bien une chose que je n'avais pas à faire, tout ce temps, c'était parler. Je manque d'entraînement.

‒ Il paraît que t'étais le genre à avoir les mots qu'il fallait dans le temps, tu sais.

‒ Je sais. À l'époque, j'étais un mec plutôt sympa à fréquenter.

‒ De nos jours, on appelle ça un gigolo. »

Il la regarda avec un air surpris, mais le sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait le détendit. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à elle, à son humour, à sa façon de vouloir faire causer tout le monde. C'était peut-être ce qui lui fallait, et son psychiatre serait d'accord. Après tout, il allait passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, et il savait déjà qu'elle allait le détester par moments. Être l'officier superviseur d'une recrue qui n'avait pas décidé d'être là était déjà assez compliqué. Ajoutez-y les capacités inhumaines et même Bucky savait qu'il allait avoir des jours sans.

Ils passèrent sous un panneau indiquant New York à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Il aperçut aussi la station service et fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait posé sur ses cuisses, pour en tirer une casquette. Il la tendit à Reese, qui la mit sur sa tête avec lenteur, incapable de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Il faut qu'on mange, on n'aura ni le temps ni le droit de traîner à New York. Prends ce que tu veux en double, et paye avec ça, lui commanda-t-il en lui tendant un billet de cinquante dollars.

‒ OK, pas d'allergies aux cacahuètes ? »

Il lui lança un regard en biais qui lui donna à la fois envie de rire et de se cacher sous un rocher, alors elle enfonça le billet dans la poche de son gilet noir, attendit qu'il s'arrête sur l'aire de repos et elle sortit sans un mot de plus

* * *

Le quartier était paisible, à la croisée d'une diaspora mexicaine et d'un pâté de maison barré de pavillons résidentiels. Le bâtiment dans lequel elle avait élu domicile ne casserait pas trois pattes à un canard, mais il était suffisamment propre pour y habiter sans se sentir plonger dans l'ombre de la pauvreté américaine. Bucky insista pour qu'elle lui montre quelles étaient les fenêtres de son appartement avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans l'immeuble, et après deux tours autour du bâtiment, ils purent finalement monter jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa une petite clé, cachée dans le creux du montant de la porte, puis elle ouvrit et inspira avec aise. Elle alluma la lumière, mais Bucky se hâta de l'éteindre en lui lançant un regard ahuri. Elle lui rendit la pareille et il se rapprocha d'elle, la main sur sa hanche gauche où elle savait qu'une arme devait se trouver.

« Il peut y avoir quelqu'un, pesta-t-il sous cape et elle haussa les sourcils.

‒ La porte était fermée à clé, Barnes.

‒ Et la clé était à portée de main, d'ailleurs il faudra qu'on reparle de la manière de cacher des objets correctement.

‒ OK, OK, alors quoi ?

‒ Combien de pièces il y a, et où ?

‒ Deux portes à droites, la salle de bain et la chambre, le salon est devant et la cuisine est ouverte sur la salle, à gauche. J'ai un placard à balai au fond, ça compte ? »

Il discerna l'ironie dans ses paroles mais ne releva pas. Son incompétence seule avait suffi à lui couper le souffle. Il fit le tour de l'appartement, arme dégainée, tout en se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas un agent, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, mais il n'avait jamais vu tant de stupidité et de manque de jugement. Une femme qui vivait seule devrait au moins avoir un instinct de préservation.

« R.A.S, grogna-t-il, et aussitôt la lumière fut et Reese déboula dans le salon, délestée de ses chaussures.

‒ Bon, j'ai absolument besoin d'aller aux toilettes, tu m'excuseras... »

Il ne dit rien de plus, et tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain, il ferma les rideaux et entreprit de jeter un œil dans le frigo. Il s'attendait à y trouver toutes sortes de plats bourrés de moisissures, de lait criant au suicide et certainement deux ou trois légumes fanés, mais en l'ouvrant, il n'y trouva qu'un écho et une bouteille de ketchup à moitié vide. Le congélateur était plein de petits plats tout faits, quant à la vaisselle, elle était bien rangée dans les placards. Rien ne disait que quelqu'un habitait là, et il en était de même pour toute la maison, d'après ce qu'il vit ensuite. Les coussins étaient bien à leur place sur le canapé, la poussière s'était déposée naturellement sur les meubles, mais il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Le lit dans la chambre était fait, et la panière de linge sale était vide. Il alla dans le hall pour récupérer les deux sacs de sport qu'ils avaient amené pour transporter ses affaires, et les posa sur le lit. L'absence de la moindre photo dans l'appartement lui parut bizarre, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de famille proche ou de vie en dehors de son travail.

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux, j'ai fini, annonça Reese derrière lui et il se tourna du spectacle de sa chambre immaculée.

‒ Tu es sûre que c'est ton appartement ? Ça ne ressemble pas au merdier qui habite tes quartiers à la base..., se moqua-t-il, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

‒ Ha ha. C'est très simple, je n'avais pas envie de revenir d'une semaine de travail, complètement exténuée, pour retrouver un appart' complètement sans dessus dessous. Alors je nettoyais avant de partir. Bon, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas perdre de temps, alors je vais remplir ces deux petits sacs lugubres avec...Ma vie entière. »

Elle oeilla les sacs avec peu d'entrain, et Bucky préféra sortir de la chambre pour la laisser faire. Il l'entendit ajouter tout bas « Mais c'est pas comme si ça n'allait pas tenir, c'est ça le plus triste. », et une petite partie de lui se sentit compatissant. Lui non plus n'avait pu remettre la main sur grand chose de matériel, après avoir ré-émergé. Certains souvenirs auraient été plus faciles à conserver s'il avait eu un totem pour les fixer.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Reese revint dans le salon et posa ses sacs dans l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Café ? Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment en sortant deux tasses d'un placard au dessus de sa tête.

‒ On n'a pas le temps, mieux vaut partir tout de suite, contesta-t-il en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était resté immobile, comme en veille.

‒ Oh, pitié. C'est bientôt le matin, on n'a pas dormi de la nuit, et probablement pas de la nuit d'avant non plus. Tu vas conduire, parce que bien évidemment, tu ne me laisseras jamais le volant, et toi et moi savons très bien que tu es un surhomme, ou je ne sais quoi, mais en toute honnêteté, sans café, moi je ne suis même pas la moitié d'un humain. »

Elle fit une pause dans sa tirade, cuillère de café soluble en l'air, consciente de l'ironie de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle secoua la tête.

« ...Enfin, tu m'as comprise. Moi, je vais boire ce café. Que tu me regardes faire ou que tu te joignes à la fête, peu m'importe, mais c'est gratuit. Du café gratuit, ça ne se refuse pas. »

Bucky observa Reese remplir sa tasse d'eau bouillante sans un son, puis soupira et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Elle se permit un demi sourire et posa la tasse qui lui était réservée devant lui.

« Pas de sucre, j'imagine ? Marmonna-t-elle en mettant deux carrés dans sa tasse.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ J'ai toujours imaginé que les mecs taillés comme toi mangeaient les œufs crus et buvaient du café sans sucre.

‒ ...Deux. »

Elle eut une mine surprise, mais attrapa deux carrés blancs qu'elle laissa tomber dans la tasse du soldat avec une moue amusée. Il s'autorisa un semblant de sourire, lui aussi. À cette heure-ci, tout paraissait calme et paisible, et il but la moitié de son café d'une traite, tout en la regardant ranger ses ustensiles.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le meilleur ami de Captain America ? Demanda Reese en se haussant sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

‒ Je ne pourrai pas répondre à cette question. Depuis que je suis revenu, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de renouer la belle amitié des temps passés. Même si lui ne voit pas la différence, ajouta Bucky avant de replonger le nez dans sa tasse.

‒ Mais cette histoire, ça date des accords de Sokovie, non ? C'était il y a quoi, trois ans ? Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous remettre à la page ?

‒ Eh bien, si tu soustraies les deux ans que j'ai passé en sommeil cryogénique, et les mois restants à être ballotté entre Le SHIELD et le W.. Enfin, le centre où on m'avait mis... Disons que nos emplois du temps ne collaient pas des masses. Et puis, j'ai assassiné les parents de l'un de ses collègues, ça ne m'a pas aidé pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'équipe.

‒ Attends, t'es retourné au frigo pendant deux ans ? Mais pourquoi ? S'éberlua Reese.

‒ C'est compliqué... »

Bucky se tut soudain et tourna la tête vers la porte, alerté par le grincement de la première marche des escaliers. Reese ne l'avait pas entendu, mais le brusque changement d'attitude du soldat lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quelqu'un monte, annonça Bucky en portant la main à son arme. Va dans la chambre. Ne fais pas de bruit. »

Elle inspira à fond et avança lentement, à pas légers et silencieux vers la porte de la chambre. Se retournant, elle vit Barnes sortir son arme et approcher de la porte, plus furtif qu'une lionne à la chasse. Elle se concentra sur la bouilloire de la cuisine et en fit sortir l'eau, et l'attira à elle. Bucky la regarda faire sans bruit, momentanément émerveillé par la danse qu'effectuait le liquide pour rejoindre sa propriétaire. Il reporta toute son attention à l'inconnu du porche lorsque celui-ci posa le pied sur la dernière marche. Un léger soupir suivit. Était-il blessé ? Il avait l'air de souffrir, pensa Bucky. Il n'en serait que plus facile à mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Alors qu'il levait son arme et posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, trois coups résonnèrent sur celle-ci. Il se tourna vers Reese, sourcils froncés. Elle aussi semblait intriguée : Quel genre de criminel toquait à la porte ?

« Reese ? C'est toi, fripouille ? »

La voix était vieille, rugueuse, fatiguée. Reese écarquilla les yeux, et soudain pointa le sol sous ses pieds en mimant les mots « Propriétaire ». Il serra la mâchoire et sembla réfléchir à la possibilité de tuer le vieillard, puis comme un coup de fouet, les mots « INNOCENT » et « INTERDIT » claquèrent dans son cerveau. Les alarmes de sa conscience s'étaient déclenchées. Il entendait à la démarche de l'homme derrière la porte qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour lui, qu'il serait facilement maîtrisable. De plus, les yeux de Reese lui indiquaient qu'elle ne le voulait pas mort.

Alors il réfléchit. Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible, et lui qui n'était pas beau parleur n'allait peut-être pas bien s'en tirer, mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Il leva la main vers la jeune femme pour l'inciter à rester cachée, puis ouvrit la porte.

Il fut accueilli par un regard surpris, puis déçu.

« Ah, vous êtes pas la gamine, vous, marmonna le vieil homme, dont la poigne se resserra sur sa canne en bois sombre.

‒ Non. Reese est...

‒ Morte, oui gamin, je regarde la télévision plus que je ne sors, avec l'âge. Je sais ce qui se passe au dehors. Sur le moment, je me suis dis que ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Ça explique pas pourquoi t'es de ce côté de la porte. »

Le regard méfiant, la poigne de fer sur sa canne, il dégageait une aura que seul un vétéran de l'armée pouvait avoir.

« C'est vrai, je suis désolé. Je m'appelle James, je suis le... » Bucky fit une pause. « J' _étais_ le petit ami de Reese. Avant tout ça.

‒ La gamine avait un beau ?

‒ On ne se voyait pas souvent. Mon travail, et le sien, vous devez le savoir... »

Reese, cachée derrière le porte, pouvait facilement imaginer le hochement de tête du vieil homme. Plusieurs fois, elle avait fini par rentrer tard le soir, et il l'attendait pour l'aider à porter sa maigre valise à l'étage, et maugréait qu'elle avait une tête à faire peur et qu'il y avait des lasagnes toutes prêtes chez lui. À vrai dire, les plats qu'elle avait stocké dans son congélateur n'avaient presque jamais servi.

« Henry. T'as fait tes classes, gamin ? »

Bingo. Bucky sourit légèrement, et répondit par l'affirmative.

« Infanterie. J'étais sniper.

‒ Combien de tours ?

‒ Trop pour les compter. »

Henry hocha à nouveau la tête, le regard dans le vide. Il ne cherchait pas à jeter un œil dans l'appartement, ne l'observait pas lui, ne cherchait pas à imprimer son visage dans sa mémoire. C'était un vieil homme en deuil, un pied dans le passé, un pied dans le regret.

« Je ne vais pas vous embêter trop longtemps, je prends quelques affaires et je m'en vais, assura Bucky, et cela sembla réveiller le vieil homme.

‒ Prends ton temps. Quand tu auras fini, je veux bien récupérer la clé. Il faut que j'appelle ses parents pour déblayer le reste.

‒ Vous voulez de l'aide pour descendre ? »

Henry chassa cette idée d'un geste nonchalant de la main, et posa sa canne sur la première marche des escaliers. Bucky s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, quand il attira son attention.

« Gamin. Crois pas trop ce que tu entends dans les infos. Elle était peut-être pas très courageuse, mais c'était une gentille gosse.

‒ ...Je sais, acquiesça Bucky avec un petit sourire.

‒ Tant mieux. »

Et il descendit, et le soldat put fermer la porte. Il s'attendait à voir la jeune femme près de lui, mais elle était restée en retrait, adossée au mur du salon, les mains posées à plat dans son dos et les pieds croisés. Elle ricana un temps.

« Il a raison. Je suis une looseuse.

‒ Non. Rester immobile, ne pas te jeter devant lui et révéler ton secret, ça c'est courageux.

‒ Si tu le dis. On finit ce café et on y va ? »

Il la regarda passer près de lui et retourner à la cuisine, faisant fi de n'avoir pas entendu la boule dans sa gorge.

« Ouais. Mais tu devras passer par la fenêtre, toi.

‒ Fais chier. »


End file.
